What Binds Us
by mauigurl808
Summary: They were born into opposite worlds but they were more similar than they thought. What they didn't know, is that there is a dark secret in both their pasts that bind them together. Will it break them or make them stronger? If only it wasn't the Shikon no Miko and a half-human/half-inuyoukai. Maybe their lives would've been simple if they hadn't met that one moonlit night... KagxInu
1. Chapter 1- Surrounding Death

**Author's Note:** It feels so good to be back! I have had a writer's block for the past, what?, maybe two years? I found that when I had my first boyfriend a couple years ago, I lost myself. I lost my imagination and the child that was within me. I guess I became an "adult"? But that child was still in me, wanting to be heard. And I finally heard her, loud and clear! I'm drawing anime again, writing poems, writing stories. **I love it!**

I've been out for a long time so pardon my writing. I hope this story reaches out to you the way my characters reach out to me. I had to repost this chapter again because I have given up on Microsoft laptops and moved over to Mac. Mac doesn't fit well with the rest of the world, lol. So trying to get my chapters posted up is the hardest thing. Now, I transfer my files to my work desktop and it's **so** much easier now.

For those of you who are my followers and love my stories, I thank you for your encouragements and loyalty :) Feel free to review each chapter, I won't be writing an author's note for every chapter anymore, unless there's something I need to point out. But I hope you like this story. Let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, just this fictional story :)

* * *

The clouds covered the sky as the wind brought them through the land like smoke rushing from its fiery center. The wind couldn't contain its excitement as it tickled the branches and leaves of the trees in the forest. It was a cool afternoon with little to do and little to worry about.

A woman walked through the village, her braided hair fell all the way down to her waist. There were small purple flowers placed in some areas of her braid. The woman wore a purple kimono, holding a basket of herbs and vegetables in her hand, humming her way through the streets.

"Good afternoon, Suzume-san," a man said.

Suzume looked to her right and saw an elderly villager walking by, his smile contagious on his wrinkled face, and waved at him. "Good afternoon." The elder waved and then turned back towards his destination, walking away from her.

Suzume looked around her at all the villagers walking by, some of them smiling and bowing their heads, some of them acknowledging her and giving a friendly greeting. This was her home, a demon slayer village. Everyone around her she either fought in battle with, trusting them with her life, or she saved them from a demon some time in their lives. Whatever the case, Suzume loved these people like family. They were demon slayers, either apprentices or full-fledged demon slayers, and they watched each other's backs. They knew how to fight, they knew how to survive and they knew how to love each other at the end of the day. That was one thing Suzume loved about this village: how much everyone appreciated the time they had with their family.

"Okaa-san!" Suzume looked ahead as she heard the voice of her little girl. And for sure, her daughter of only three years, Kagome, began running down the path she was heading. The villagers walking moved out of the child's way, smiling down at her enthusiasm.

Suzume smiled and went to her knees as Kagome ran right up to her. "Kagome, sweetheart," she said, putting her basket on the ground and reaching for her daughter as Kagome came barreling into her. "Ooof!" Suzume laughed as she stood up with Kagome in her arms, bracing Kagome against her hip.

"Okaa-san! I beat Otou-san!" Kagome said proudly. Kagome pointed where she just ran from and her father was seen making his way towards her. He wore a dark green hakama over his white kimono, and he had a purple obi tied around his waist where his katana was held securely at his side. He acknowledged those he passed and made his way to his wife's side.

"How were the children?" Isao asked, kissing Suzume on her cheek as he pinched Kagome's tummy.

Kagome squealed and squirmed in her mother's arms as Suzume laughed. "They were fine. We were able to find some herbs and vegetables on our walk today. So I brought some home." Isao looked down and bent to pick the basket off the ground, looking them over to see what she was able to find.

"How were you today, sweetheart?" Suzume asked, turning her attention to Kagome as she started walking to her home. Isao followed next to her and shook his head with a smile.

"Me and Otou-san had so much fun! We went to the onsen! There was a demon. A big demon."

Suzume turned to her husband, worried for a second. But when she saw him smile at her and shake his head, she knew that he had it under control. Suzume smiled, loving her husband a little more every day. His strong jaw and broad shoulders reminded her of how small she seemed next to him, but she loved him all the more for his kindness and his heart. Suzume looked back to Kagome, "Did you help Otou-san vanquish the demon?"

Kagome looked sheepish and shook her head. "Uh-uh."

Suzume sighed, "Well did you learn something?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Yes, Okaa-san. Otou-san showed me how to find the worm's weak spot. Under its belly where it's soft!"

"Good job, Kagome," Isao praised. "We did learn a lot today. And Kagome also was able to practice her shooting."

Kagome nodded with a smile. "Yes. I didn't hit the demon though." She remembered grabbing her bow and arrow as she tried to aim at the worm demon her father was vanquishing. She wanted to help. But somehow, her arrow didn't have enough strength and it just barely made it to where the demon was. Her heart sank remembering what happened.

Suzume shook her head, "It doesn't matter, sweetheart. I'm just glad that you got to practice in the field. It's totally different than training, huh?" Kagome nodded her head. "That's why I want you to come out with your father and I when we have demon hunts. It'll be good for you to start learning in the field."

"Yes, Okaa-san," Kagome said, feeling a bit happier now that her mother wasn't disappointed in her. Suzume bent to put Kagome on the ground and she watched as her daughter ran off in front of them. They walked through the marketplace, taking their time through the different stands to see what was being sold today. Every day was always different, depending upon the demon that was killed the following day or today, or even on the fresh animal catch they found in the surrounding land.

Kagome walked up to a stand and spoke to an old man behind counter. Suzume watched as her daughter spoke to him, her cheerful and beautiful smile beguiling him to give her a fish for dinner. Suzume shook her head with a smile and was about to step forward but Isao beat her to it.

"Thanks, Takashi," Isao said as he grabbed Kagome's hand. Takashi just smiled and nodded his head, waving at them as they made their way back to their home. Kagome proudly swung her fish back and forth with her steps as she held onto her father's hand.

Finally they reached their hut and they all entered, Isao pushing back the reed mat. Kagome went straight to the fire pit in the middle of their hut and began to push the sticks together to start a fire. Isao smiled as he held the reed mat open for Suzume to walk in. He followed suit, letting the mat fall and he watched with pride and wonder as his young daughter began to strike stones together to make a fire. She was too old for her age, and that was one thing that he admired of and yet feared for his daughter. Kagome was a bright child, too smart for her years and too talented for outsiders to know. She was trained by him and Suzume on killing demons, as it was her destiny being a child of demon slayers. Yet he and Suzume knew the day she was born that she would be different from other children in their village. She was special.

"Otou-san! I did it!" Kagome moved back as the fire blazed to life, dancing for her as she smiled and turned her bright brown eyes at him.

Isao smiled and nodded his approval. "Good job, Kagome." He watched as Kagome smiled, tilted her head to the side in childlike amusement, and then turned to join her mother. The two of them were off to the side where they kept clay jars of herbs stored on baskets and shelves. The two were busy preparing for dinner and he would do the same. He went back outside where Kagome left the fish that Takashi had given her, and walked to the back of their hut where he could gut and clean the fish.

As he focused on his task, memories flooded his mind. Isao remembered the day he and Suzume found out they were pregnant and expecting a child. Suzume had been sick for a few days, but the both of them thought it was just a cold. She would throw up in the morning and at night, getting nauseous at certain smells of food. When the village healer couldn't find out what was wrong with her, and no herbs helped, they started to piece things together. Over time, their suspicions were confirmed when Suzume had gone to see the midwife of the village and the woman told them they were expecting a child.

Isao and Suzume were so happy; it was one of the happiest days of their lives learning that they would soon become parents of a boy or a girl. They didn't care what sex it would be, so long as their child was healthy and strong. Suzume had an easy pregnancy and continued to fight against demons even when her belly rounded out and her feet were swollen. She never placed herself in immediate danger, but remained behind her husband and the other demon slayers, as a backup in case the demon tried to outsmart them. But Suzume knew her limits and wouldn't put her child at risk if she could help it. They were demon slayers, however, and this was her life even if she was pregnant.

It came in the night, around the ninth month of Suzume's pregnancy, a little before she gave birth to a baby girl. Suzume woke in the middle of the night screaming, waking him from his sleep in a fright. His first thought was their child, something was wrong with their child. But Suzume was doubled over in pain, screaming and shaking her head in agony. Isao picked up his wife and ran to the midwife, her screams filling the dark night of the sleeping village. The midwife was awake the minute he burst into her hut, the cries of Suzume signaling his arrival. They placed her on the midwife's floor and she examined Suzume.

Suzume was sweating and panting, her eyes closed in pain, her hands protectively over her swollen belly. The midwife undid Suzume's kimono and immediately recoiled as the two sides fell away. He was shocked as the midwife was. His wife's belly was a strange light blue, as if a light was shining within her belly. It was weak but it was a light nonetheless. Isao was scared for Suzume and for their child, but also confused as to what was going on.

"We need a priest," the midwife whispered to herself. Her hands flew to the floor to help her stand quickly and in a flash she was gone. Isao was left to tend to his crying wife, in pain and fear. Her eyes looked at him now, realizing that something was terribly wrong, and all he saw was fear in her glazed, brown eyes.

"Isao…" Suzume panted, "What's wrong with the baby?"

Isao shook his head, trying to keep his calm composure for her when he heard the pain in her voice. "I don't know, Suzume. The midwife went to get the priest. She believes he can help us right now." He actually didn't know why the priest was needed, but whatever this strange light was, the midwife thought he could somehow help them. Maybe it was a supernatural thing.

Suddenly, there were two pulses that he could clearly feel originate from Suzume's womb. Suzume screamed in pain, grabbing at her exposed belly, her legs writhing all over the floor. Isao's heart began to pound louder. _'What was that?'_ He stared at Suzume's belly as she cried, the pain subsiding slowly.

"Isao…" Suzume cried. He reached for her hands and pulled them to him so he could hold them.

"I'm right here, love."

Suzume opened her eyes and stared up at him. "What's going on? It feels like contractions… but like I'm being ripped open…" He shook his head, unable to answer her, but fearing what she was saying and feeling. Something was happening to their child. Whether it was, demonic or not, he didn't know, and he didn't care. What he feared now was losing his wife and child.

Finally after what felt like forever, the midwife burst back into her hut with the priest right behind her. He had his rosary in his right hand and wore his black hakama with a white kimono, his face looking like they did in the middle of the night.

"What have we here, Suzume," the priest said. Their village had one priest, a holy one to keep their village clean since they were all demon slayers and didn't want to bring home any bad omens. He was a traveling monk who decided to settle in their village when their elder asked him to become their permanent priest. He agreed and was there to cleanse them of demonic spells or curses, to send off their fallen comrades who lost their lives in battle, and in a way to remind them of their sanity.

The priest took one look at Suzume's belly and his eyes flew to her brown ones with seriousness. "Suzume… I need you to think… do you know your family lineage?"

Suzume shook her head, but Isao wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or because she was unsure of her lineage. Her face was masked with pain but her eyes remained focused on the priest.

"Suzume… I need you to think… what is your family name?"

"It… Itsumoto… my father's name."

The priest nodded his head. Suddenly, there was another surge in the room and two pulses emitted from Suzume again. And again, she screamed in pain, pulling her hands from Isao and grabbing at her belly. The blue light seemed to have gotten brighter now. The priest stared at Suzume's belly as she cried out. Isao noticed the bewildered look on the priest's face.

"Takeo… what is going on with my wife and child?" He knew the priest must know something. The weird questions he asked were as if he suspected a reason for Suzume's condition.

Takeo looked up from Suzume's belly and caught Isao's eyes. "I believe your wife might be having contractions."

The midwife fell to her knees beside the priest and placed her hands on Suzume's belly, felling around and pressing in certain spots. She nodded her head and looked up at him and Takeo. "Yes. Suzume is having contractions. But I don't think it is labor. In order to know for sure, I would have to check her cervix."

"No need," the priest said, turning to look at Suzume. "Does holy blood run in your veins, Suzume?"

Suzume caught enough composure to look at Takeo with seriousness. "No," she gritted out.

"It runs in mine," Isao said, watching as all eyes fell on him now. "What is this about?" Now Takeo really had his curiosity and he worried that now it was his fault for Suzume's pain.

Takeo sighed and ran his fingers along his rosary. "It's a long story… a legend actually. And I don't know for sure or why it's happening to you, but for now, we need to seal your child's spiritual powers before it kills your wife and your child."

Isao gasped, shocked at the priest's words. _'K…Kill?'_ He couldn't believe what the priest just said. His child would kill itself? He glanced down at Suzume and noticed she had the same face he must have: shocked.

"I know it's shocking to hear… and like I said I can't explain everything now. There's not enough time. Either you give me permission to seal your child's powers… or it will k… the powers will become too much and kill them both." Takeo was serious as he tried to explain the dire situation. His face was stern and his lips were pressed together. He was ready to do what he had to, but Isao still couldn't wrap his head around why this needed to be done. Just then, another set of pulses began again and this time he felt it through his whole body, making him tremble at the vibration. Suzume cried out and writhed in pain. That was it. He couldn't take seeing her like this, and if it meant saving his wife's and his child's life, then so be it.

"Do it."

Isao looked up from gutting the fish, his eyes gazing up into the trees around him, providing shade for his family's home. The wind moved through the trees, causing some of the leaves to fall. _'Autumn comes…'_ he thought, sighing and going back to his task.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

The stars came out as the sun set beneath the land, leaving the sky in darkness freckled with thousands of stars. The earth shook. Kagome awoke with a start, sitting up alert as the ground beneath her shook with such force that she thought the earth would split apart. Kagome's eyes looked around and her mother and father were gone. _'Okaa-san… Otou-san?'_ Getting to her feet, Kagome went to the door and placed her hand on the reed mat but froze. Screams erupted into the air. The villagers were screaming outside and she heard them running past her door, the reed mat swaying just a little at the frenzy. But she couldn't move to go and see what was happening. She was afraid, worrying about her parents.

With her mind set up, Kagome put on a steel face and pushed the reed mat aside. Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. The night was lit up, some huts engulfed in fire and screams filled the night air. She saw children running from homes, knowing the plan of escape, something they were all taught in case situations like this happened in their village. There was always a plan, always a way to get the women and children out of the village in case of a demon attack. Kagome knew what their family plan was, practiced it a dozen times, but she wasn't going to leave until she knew where her parents were. _'Okaa-san… Otou-san…'_

Kagome closed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her, drowning out the screams around her, and praying for her parents. _'Please… Okaa-san… Otou-san… tell me where you are.'_ Her whole body took on a shimmering blue light and she was shown a vision of where her parents were. Kagome gasped and opened her eyes, turning on her heel and running out into the burning town. She knew where to go, where they were. They were fighting a four-headed snake demon attacking the village in the marketplace. Her parents were one of the demon slayers fighting it off. Kagome panted, running as fast as her little feet would take her. She needed to get there in time; she could help, her father taught her how to use a bow and arrow. Kagome stopped suddenly, remembering she left her weapon back at home. She turned to look back at where she came from, seeing people running around her and houses up in flames. No, she couldn't go back. There was no time. She would just have to help some other way.

The ground shook again, this time Kagome could feel where this earthquake was originating from. It was coming from the marketplace where the battle was. That's where she would go.

Finally, she entered the marketplace only to see the huge four-headed demon that she saw in her vision. It reared its ugly head above the flames and the dark black smoke that filled the marketplace. Food and carts were on fire, caused by the demon. Kagome could see why now. She ran to hide behind one of the water barrels set up next to a food stand, somehow only missing a roof, and watched as one of the snake heads blew out fire from its mouth. Kagome's eyes widened in amazement. _'Like a dragon…'_ She watched as some demon slayers leapt out of its path and went for the attack, striking the head with their weapons and causing the demon to scream out in pain. Another snake head was quick to help, spewing out ice shards at the demon slayers. They had to leap away before it was too late, although two warriors got struck from the shards and fell hard to the ground. Kagome gasped as their bodies fell like rocks, and they lay motionless. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, a real demon fight and the villagers were dying in front of her.

The next snake head sucked in and purple smoke flew out. She watched as the demon slayers quickly put on their masks and she instantly knew that it was miasma. Her father's words came to her. _'"Miasma is very dangerous, Kagome. It can quickly kill a human if they inhale it. For people like us, we are trained to take on more miasma than a normal human. But in the case of a fight where we must be at our greatest strength, we all carry miasma masks should the need arise.'"_

Kagome blinked and watched as the handful of demon slayers threw their weapons and struck at the heads of the snake demon. Finally she saw them: her parents! They were in the air, going together to hit a successful strike on the demon head that blew fire. They were able to sever the head and it broke away and fell to the ground with a huge thud, dark blood spewing from the body. The snake demon immediately retaliated with a swipe of one head, hitting both her parents and they went flying behind her, hitting the ground hard and bouncing several times before they came to a stop. Kagome's eyes widened in alarm.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" she screamed, running towards her parents' motionless bodies on the ground. Her heart pounded in her ears as she ran towards them, praying to Kami that they were alive. "Okaa-san! Otou-san!" she yelled, sliding on her knees as she came to them. Kagome took in their bodies, beaten and bruised, their clothes torn in places and blood splattered in certain areas. She flinched, hoping they were okay, and placed her hands gently on her mother.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" She shook her mother gently, getting a soft groan from her. Kagome sucked in a breath and weakly smiled. She calmed a bit, now that she had a sign that her mother was still alive. She turned her attention to her father. She moved closer to him, right next to her mother, and shook him gently. "Otou-san! Otou-san! Please! Please, Otou-san!" Kagome heard his groan as well and sighed, getting responses from the both of them.

Kagome grew serious, her face set and determined. This was her duty, her task given to her by her parents, and according to them, by the Gods. Kagome turned so that she sat on her knees between her mother and father, holding her arms out on both sides of her, hovering just above their bodies. With all the chaos and earthquakes around her, Kagome closed her eyes and drowned out the sounds until it sounded like she was in a tunnel and the sounds faded away. She placed her hands over both her mother and father and chanted.

" _Father, Izanagi-sama  
_ _Mother, Izanami-sama  
_ _Hear your daughter's plea"_

Kagome's body began to glow bright blue and heat began to burn in her palms, her head tilting back as she felt power emanate from her soul. Gravity gave way as her powers flowed, her raven hair rising around her as if from a soft gentle breeze.

" _Tsukuyomi-sama, God of the moon  
_ _Show to me what is unseen  
_ _Amaterasu-sama, God of the sun  
_ _Cleanse what is unclean"_

Her parents' bodies began to glow and their numerous opened wounds slowly began to close. Her father stirred a bit, gaining consciousness, just as her mother did the same.

" _Hear my command  
_ _I am the Shikon no Miko  
_ _Heal what no man can heal"_

Her parents' bodies returned to normal, Kagome's light disappearing from them and their wounds completely healed. Isao and Suzume stirred, raising their heads as they looked up to see Kagome's glowing body and realized what happen.

Kagome's light faded and her hair fell against her back as she opened her eyes, turning to see that both her mother and her father were awake and looking at her. "Okaa-san! Otou-san!" she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Suzume was on her knees quickly, embracing Kagome and placing her cheek on her daughter's head. "Oh, Kagome…" She looked above Kagome to see Isao kneeling next to them and smiling at her, but it was a look of concern and worry. Suzume caught his intention and she nodded, a tear slipping down from her eye. Her heart gripped with fear and sadness as her arms squeezed Kagome a little harder, as if that alone would make her stay and keep her safe. Isao moved closer to wipe away her tear and he placed a hand on Kagome's back.

"Kagome… thank you. You healed your mother and I, didn't you?"

Kagome nodded and pushed away from her mother to see her father was just as fine as her mother. She smiled up at his smiling face. "Yes, Otou-san. The snake demon almost killed you."

"Yes it did," Isao agreed, knowing that they would have died had Kagome not been there to save them. He and Suzume had taken many blows from that demon, and the other demons that they had fought. But this one seemed like the strongest. It was ravaging their village and they had most of their soldiers fighting to kill this demon, though he knew others were missing because there were demons elsewhere in the village. Isao hoped that the women and children who were spared by the demon's wrath were by now long gone, knowing what to do should their village be under attack. He couldn't be mad at Kagome for not doing the same. He knew his daughter. He knew that she would be out here with them, fighting with them or doing whatever she could to help. It was his daughter's nature. A nature that could get her killed or that could make her stronger than any demon he has ever faced. It was her spirit that drove her to fight for what she believed in.

Isao smiled and placed his hand on Kagome's small head. "Kagome… you must go."

Kagome gasped, feeling like her father just pushed her away. "But… Otou-san…"

"Listen to your father, Kagome." Kagome turned and looked up at her mother, who was smiling down at her with the same smile as her father. The two of them were smiling as if they were saying goodbye, as if they were in pain instead of being happy. Kagome frowned, knowing that she couldn't say no, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Kagome, sweetheart," Isao said, taking back his hand and turning to look at the fight still unfolding next to them. He took in the fires engulfing the village and knew there was no way to save the village anymore. Their village was gone. If there was any chance after this, it would be to rebuild and start again from nothing. That's what he would be leaving Kagome with but at least she would be alive. _'At least she will still be alive,'_ he reminded himself.

"You have to go Kagome," Isao said firmly. He got to his feet and looked behind his wife and daughter to see the midwife riding up to them on a horse. He sighed with a smile, feeling like a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders. "Kaede…" the same midwife that helped bring Kagome into this world would be the one to raise her when he and Suzume were gone. The Gods sure knew what they had in store for their future.

Kaede rode up to them, a fearful look on her face as she leapt off the horse before it could come to a complete stop. "Kagome-chan!" Kaede said, fearful for the little girl in the line of danger. The sounds surrounding them were of warriors fighting dutifully to defend their families and the demon trying its hardest to kill every last one of them. Kaede looked to her left where all the demon slayers were assembled to kill the now three-headed snake. It was obvious the snake was losing but for some strange reason it was stronger than they thought. Kaede turned her attention back to the three and went to her knees in front of the child still in Suzume's arms. "Kagome-chan, we must leave."

Isao nodded his head as he stared down at Kagome who hasn't taken her eyes off him. Her beautiful brown orbs, so much like her mother's, were now drowned in pain and rejection. He closed his eyes, feeling like she just stabbed him in his heart, and turned towards the demon. "Go with Kaede, Kagome. You will be safe with her."

Suzume frowned, knowing what they must do, and following her husband's lead. "Go on, sweetheart. We will come to you when we eradicate all these demons. There's more we must kill than just this one." Suzume hugged her daughter one last time, kissing the top of Kagome's head, and stood next to Isao's side. They both had their weapons out and ready to fight the demon again now that Kagome had healed them.

Kagome shook her head, "Okaa-san, Otou-san, I can help," she pleaded, standing behind the two looking up at their backs.

"You will be helping Kagome-chan," Kaede said, picking up the child in her arms. "Once they know that you are safe from harm, they can fight freely and get back to us." Kaede held onto the child, not wanting Kagome to jump out of her arms. But Kagome wasn't like that. Sure she would put up a fight, she was a child, but she would only defy her parents' orders up to a certain point. And that point was the truth. The truth here was that Kagome would be in the way and her parents needed to fight the demons without having to worry about her at the same time.

At once the ground shook and a huge white ball of lightning flew at the four of them, striking the ground at their feet. Kagome screamed, the lightning shocking her whole body with such force that she nearly cried at the pain. She felt Kaede lose her hold on her, and Kaede's cries also filled the air, along with her parents'. Kagome flew to the ground, bouncing a bit before her face ate into the dirt. She shakily placed her hands on the ground to lift her head, searching for her parents. She found them, both lying on the ground after that attack. Then she saw him.

A demon walked out of the thick red smoke that covered the streets of the village. Out of the bright light walked a man, no a demon, with long silver hair tied in a ponytail that went down to his knees. He wore some sort of long spikes of armor on his shoulders, from what Kagome could see, and he wore a white hakama with a white kimono underneath. There was a purple and red obi tied at his waist, over the breastplate of the demon's armor. Kagome stared in fear at the approaching demon seeming to come directly towards her. As he neared, she noticed that the snake demon would move its body aside as to make room for him to pass, and also so that the demon slayers wouldn't get their hands on him. Kagome noticed his eyes the closer he got. They were blazing gold with the promise of death. She was filled with a sense of terror. Her eyes quickly turned to her parents who were already on their knees, standing up and readying their weapons to prepare for a fight.

"Demon, who are you?" Isao exclaimed, running in front of Kagome with Suzume close on his heels. She took a glance behind her at Kagome and motioned for her to stand. Kagome stood up, her legs shaking after the immense power from that energy ball. She gasped. _'Kaede-san!'_ she thought in fear, remembering the woman. She scanned the ground around her and noticed the horse as if it had escaped the blast and waited patiently for its master. Then she saw Kaede, lying on her side facing away from them. Kagome bit her lip, wanting to run and make sure Kaede was okay but also not wanting to leave her parents' side.

The demon stopped walking just a few feet from them. Isao and Suzume glared at the intruder, taking in his appearance and noticed the purple marks on the demon's face. "You are an inu-taiyoukai. What purpose do you have attacking our village? Are you in line with these lowly demons?" Isao asked, wondering why such a powerful demon would be here. He must have a reason for the attack, or if he was even coordinating the attack.

The inu-taiyoukai just stood impassively, watching the three of them. Then, after what felt like minutes, he smirked. "You have forgotten, demon slayer. You have killed so many that you do not even remember the lives you have taken."

Isao was taken aback by his remark, furrowing his brows to remember if he had ever encountered this demon. He was sure that he had never seen this demon before. His deep voice was laced with venom and hatred, directed at him.

"Well let me remind you then, of what you have taken from me…" the inu-taiyoukai said as he drew one of his blades. As he drew the blade out, it transformed into a huge fang that looked twice the size of the taiyoukai. Isao gripped his weapon and readied for a fight.

Kagome took a step back and Suzume turned. "Run, Kagome! Go to Kaede! Heal her and leave the village!" Her demands were urgent and Kagome knew better than to disobey this. So she turned and ran to Kaede, reaching the woman who was still unconscious. Just as she reached Kaede she heard steel hitting steel and she knew her parents were now in a battle for their lives. But she was afraid to look. So she kept her attention on someone who needed her. Kagome shook Kaede and pushed her over onto her back so she could see if Kaede was alright. Kaede had blood covering her right eye and Kagome tried to find the wound, but when she looked closer there was a shard of wood embedded in Kaede's right eye. _'Kaede…'_

The woman stirred then, scrunching her face in pain, and opened her good eye to gaze up at Kagome. "Kagome-chan. What happened?"

"We were attacked, Kaede-san. Okaa-san said to leave, now." Kagome finally had to look. She turned and saw her parents and the demon fighting in the air, their strikes hitting the demon's huge sword and being reflected back.

Kaede groaned in pain, touching the side of her right eye to test the pain, and sat up. She looked around, seeing the ground around them scarred and torn up. She set her lips together and reached for Kagome's hand. "Come!"

Kaede got to her feet and ran with Kagome to her horse. She grabbed the child around the waist and flew her onto the horse. The horse became agitated, moving into flight mode as the situation became dire. Kaede hauled herself up and secured Kagome against her body, grabbing the reins. She took a look at the battle, with the snake head fighting in the background and the inu-taiyoukai fighting in the air.

Just then, Isao and Suzume went crashing to the ground, dust spewing from their body's contact with the earth. The inu-taiyoukai floated down and gracefully set his feet on the ground, his hand lazily gripping his fang sword, now with mild disinterest in the two demon slayers. But Kagome saw something in the taiyoukai's eyes, something that he hid by his stoic expression. Retribution.

Isao and Suzume both slowly got to their feet, their nature telling them to fight until their last breath. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Her parents didn't turn to look at her but the inu-taiyoukai did. His golden eyes turned slightly to gaze at her and his expression changed, but Kagome couldn't tell what it was. She felt the horse startle and Kaede whipped the reins, causing the animal to turn on its hind legs and bolt straight out of the village. Kagome tried to turn to see behind them, to see if her parents were okay, but Kaede held a firm grip on her and enveloped her in her body's warmth and protection. The sound of the ground rumbling from the horse's loud trample was all Kagome could hear.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

The starry night sky was uninterrupted with no clouds in sight. It was a clear night with a slightly chilly breeze that flowed through the land. The horse ran and ran, and to Kagome, it felt like forever. But more to the point, it took her further and further from her parents. The moonlight shone along the ground, making it easy for her to see where they were going. She knew where, knew that anyone who made it out of the village would be heading to the lake that was just a twenty minute walk away from the village, secluded in the deep forest. Kagome blinked as the moonlight was interrupted by the trees. They hit the forest and the horse was dodging the trees around them, getting to where Kaede needed it to go. The horse ran and ran until finally there was a small clearing where a lake rested, fed from an underground spring. The horse reared up and Kaede searched around for occupants. She spotted them next to the lake, her heart skipping for a bit in fear that no one had made it out. They made their way to the others, just a small handful of them, mostly children.

Kaede stopped the horse near the group as two women stood from the group of four children sitting quietly in a circle. They all looked up, fear in their eyes and black markings from the village fires marring their faces and hands. Kaede nodded at the two women as they gasped and made their way to the horse's side.

"Kaede-san. Kagome-chan." One of the women reached out her hands and Kagome went willingly, happy to get off the horse. The woman placed her on her feet and Kagome looked around as Kaede jumped off the horse. "Kaede-san, we need to wash out your eye," the other woman informed, already grabbing Kaede by the arm and leading her to the edge of the lake.

Kagome looked at the four children, noticing their torn clothes and the way two of them held each other. She knew the two. _'Sango… Kohaku…'_ Their parents were good friends to hers, and Kagome remembered they would on occasion go out on strolls or have dinners together at each other's houses. She absentmindedly wondered how their parents were. The other two, a boy and a girl, were both shaken up and their faces had dirt smears where they wiped away their tears. Kagome frowned. _'Okaa-san… Otou-san… please come back.'_

Kaede cried out in pain, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. "Kaede!" Kagome ran to where the two women were with Kaede at the edge of the lake. She went to her knees next to Kaede as the two women looked at her in wonder.

"Kaede-san. Please… let me see." Kaede shook from the pain, but she turned to the child who sat so close to her. Kaede could feel the spiritual energy radiating from Kagome, as she was a miko in-training herself. She was aware of Kagome's powers, knowing since birth how special Kagome would be. She swallowed, her face numb from the pain.

Kagome smiled reassuringly, and Kaede was shocked at the maturity of this young one. Kagome's eyes, so childlike, yet they held a certain resolve and familiarity with knowing what her powers could do. Kagome moved Kaede's hand away from her face so she could see the damage. She frowned, seeing that which was lost.

"Kaede-san… I can't… there's nothing I can do to save your sight," she said sadly, frowning at the woman. Kaede smiled, already knowing that it would have been so.

"It is alright, child. I knew by the pain that there is no hope. I cannot see anything but darkness from that eye."

Kagome closed her eyes and placed her hands together in front of her in prayer. She chanted, her sweet voice floating around them as the earth stirred to life. The chilly breeze picked up a bit, feeling the power emitted from the child. The trees began to creak and sway as Kagome's hands started to glow a bright blue light. She opened her eyes and had to move up onto her knees in order to reach Kaede's eye. She placed her right hand over Kaede's eye and finished her chant.

" _Hear my command  
_ _I am the Shikon no Miko  
_ _Heal what no man can heal"_

Kaede felt Kagome's power flowing into her, warmth flowing into her eye and radiating over her face until her whole body felt warm and her pain was taken away. The numbness was gone and it was as if her eye was fine, but Kaede still couldn't see out of it, her sight was gone. Kagome's light vanished and she placed her hands on her lap, smiling up at Kaede. The woman raised her hand to touch her eye but all she felt was skin. Where there was once an eyelid and lashes, she could only feel warm skin. Kaede was shocked, both at Kagome's powers and at the fact that she was now missing an eye.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan," she said with a smile, watching as Kagome smiled softly. Kaede turned to the two women to show them and saw their amazement at what Kagome had just done. They looked at Kaede's healed eye and though it was a shock for them to see Kaede with just one eye, they were more amazed at Kagome's abilities. Kaede noticed the sad look in Kagome's eyes, though she tried to hide it with her smile. She frowned, looking off into the dark forest toward the village, willing for the child's parents to return.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Light broke onto the land, igniting everything that was once shrouded in darkness. The animals of the forest began to awaken and gave out their first cries of the day. Life was beginning again as if the night before had been a dream.

The small group made their way back to the village, now nothing but rubble and grey smoke billowing from the huts that had been burned down. Kaede rode into the village with Kagome in front of her and the small group of six walking behind the horse. Kaede looked around at the damage that was done. Their village was totally destroyed. Nothing was left in the aftermath, not even a food cart. Everything was destroyed from the demons' attacks. And Kaede knew that it was much more than just one or two demons. The screams and violent shakes of the earth only signaled to Kaede that this was a group of demons that invaded their village in perhaps a coordinated attack. Maybe that inu-taiyoukai had something to do with it.

The group looked around at the damage as they walked through the village, careful of where they stepped. Pieces of wood littered the streets and their fallen loved ones scattered the ground. Even innocent children lay motionless besides their parents, their souls long gone from this world. Sango grabbed her brother Kohaku and pulled him close to her, protecting her younger brother. The other two children gasped and each held onto one of the women that guided them behind Kaede. Kagome, however, looked with wide eyes at the destruction around her. So much death, so much innocent lives taken in just a few hours. _'How… how did this happen?'_ She couldn't believe that all these people, these children that she grew up with, were now dead in the morning sun.

A piece of wood cracked under a heap of smoke and the horse jumped, frightened. Kaede shushed the horse and continued on, taking in the scene and searching for any bodies that may still be alive. They needed to find out if anyone lived, if there was anyone that they could save. The village itself looked like it could not be saved, but they could maybe help one of their own. The group moved through, heading to what used to be the marketplace, where they last saw Kagome's parents.

Kagome looked ahead where she noticed the ground that had been split open from the inu-taiyoukai's energy ball. _'Okaa-san… Otou-san… where are you?'_ The ground held evidence that there was a huge fight, and all over the ground were bits of flesh and scales scattered everywhere. Kagome remembered the snake demon and found one of its heads lying on what was once someone's home. She frowned, worried for her parents. They had to be alive, right? Maybe they fought all night and were just too tired to leave the village and meet them at their emergency spot. But deep down, in her heart, she knew that her parents were dead. She knew. She was keenly aware of life and death all around her. And right now, death suffocated her wherever she looked. There was no life, no light, anywhere. The village was dead, and so was everyone who stayed to protect it.

"Oh no…" Kaede's voice snapped Kagome out of her thoughts as she turned towards what Kaede was looking at. The horse stopped and Kagome saw the bodies of her parents, lying on the ground unceremoniously as if they died before they even hit the ground. Kagome screamed, wiggling out of Kaede's hold until the woman let her go and she got off the horse, falling to her knees from the height of the horse.

"Kagome-chan!" One of the women ran up to help her but Kagome quickly got up with dirty hands and ran over to her parents. Her heart was in her throat, hoping desperately that they were not dead, praying they were not dead. Tears burned in her eyes as she ran, soon falling down her dirt-stained face and landing on the blackened soil. She got to her mother first, screaming her name.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" she yelled, touching her mother's shoulder and gasping when she realized one of her mother's arms was completely torn off by the shoulder socket. She grimaced in pain for her mother and with trembling hands touched the back of her mother's hair. Her mother's face was against the ground and Kagome was too afraid to lift it, to see if her mother was alive. She knew. She could feel no life in her mother even before she touched her. She knew. _'No… no… Okaa-san…'_ Her mother was gone, and tears fell down her face. Kagome cried with heart-breaking sobs, still too afraid to touch her mother too hard, in fear of hurting her body even more. But she wanted desperately to see her mother's face, to see if she died in pain or if it was quick.

"Kagome…" Kaede said. Kagome could hear Kaede's footsteps and she moved, her childish curiosity and love for her mother getting ahead of herself. She reached over and pulled her mother's body over towards her so she could see her mother's face.

Kagome reeled back with a gasp, horrified. Suzume's eyes were wide open in fear. Eyes once brown and warm were now void of life and dull, as if blind to this world. Her mouth gaped open and she stared up at the bright sky, lost. Kagome shut her eyes, shut out her mother's pain and death. Her body trembled, unable to cope with this lost but now even to see her mother like that… it was too much. Kaede gasped seeing Suzume and went to her knees next to Kagome, grabbing the child into her arms, trying to shelter her as much as she could. Kaede slowly pushed Suzume's lifeless body back down so that she lay on her stomach, causing a nauseating feeling in her own stomach. Suzume was a good woman, a strong and loyal fighter, and a loving and devoted mother and wife. She was too good of a person to have died, especially this way. And there was no denying that the inu-taiyoukai from last night had something to do with it. Kaede felt Kagome's whole body tremble, whether from her heart-breaking sobs or from the frightening sight, she didn't know. But Kaede was sure that Kagome would be traumatized by this. Her parents, both of them, were gone in just one night. They had just seen the two of them only a few hours ago, and with the bringing of a new dawn came the loss of their families and homes. How cruel this world is.

Suddenly, Kagome pushed out of Kaede's arms and ran towards her father's body, just a few feet away. His legs were sprawled out, his arms too, like he had been flown back like a doll. Kagome stopped suddenly, her heart beating too loud in her ears. She needed to see this; she needed to see her parents' bodies and to know for sure they were dead. Even though her sixth sense knew for sure they were dead. Kagome took a steadying breath, wiping the tears from her face, and bent down to push her father's body over so she could look at him. She drew back, shocked at the sight. Her father's face, so handsome and so strong, was now torn open. Kagome gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. Isao's face was torn as if four claws had ripped open his right cheek. Kagome could see some of his cheekbones exposed to the morning air with dirt intermingled with his blood. His eyes were closed, unlike her mother's, and his mouth had dried blood coming out on both sides. Isao's chest was the worst of it. It looked like an animal just ripped open his body, tearing into everything that was her father. Kagome made a sound, not sounding like it came from her, and tears streamed down her face again. Her father's body was ravaged, ripped open from his face to his legs. Everywhere his kimono and hakama were torn by claw marks. _'Otou-san…'_ she thought, her heart breaking for this man who once held her with such strength and security. _'Otou-san…'_

Kaede came up to Kagome and reached down to place her hands carefully on the girl's shoulders. "Kagome… we need to go…"

Kagome shook her head, shutting her eyes as if the pain could go away. "No!" She would not leave her parents again.

"Kagome…" Kaede tried, talking softly to her. Even her own tears were falling from her eye at the child's pain and the loss that they will grieve. "We will bury the fallen and then we must leave. Demons may come at the smell of death."

Kagome knew this. Her father taught that to her. She remembered his voice clearly, ringing in her head. _'"Never stay too long with a corpse. Other demons in the area will smell the demon's rancid bodies and they will take advantage of it." Kagome gazed up at her father with a puzzled look. "Why, Otou-san? It stinks!" Isao chuckled and placed his hand on Kagome's head affectionately. "Because the demons want to salvage what they can, take it for their own. Whether that be the dead demon's limbs, armor, blood, organs… whatever. Demons will do all they can to feed, to stay alive and to become stronger. It's what they are. Demons."'_

Kagome opened her eyes and they fell on her father's body, looking nothing of what she remembered in her memory of him just now. "No."

Kaede sighed and stood up, turning to see the two women bringing the four children closer, waiting to be told what they should do. Kaede looked at them, at a loss. She was the eldest of the group, so she would have to make the decision. But how could she leave their loved ones like this? Even though it was just the eight of them, they would have to bury everyone. It's the least they could do for those who sacrificed their lives for them. But Kaede knew now that they would look to her for guidance when they have no one else to guide them. But… Kaede looked down at Kagome's head. _'This child has already seen so much. But she would have to grow quickly. She will become our protector, our priestess, as it is her destiny.'_

Kagome turned so that she faced Kaede and the others, wiping away her tears and causing more dirt marks on her face. But Kaede noticed her eyes. For just three years old, it alarmed her at how old Kagome really was. Maybe not on the outside, but on the inside it was as if she had an old soul in a child's body.

"We will stay," Kagome said firmly. The children looked around them in fear, knowing that they needed to go in case more demons came. Plus this place was a death zone and they were afraid of finding their parents the same way Kagome found hers. Kagome looked at them with a small smile, trying to offer them comfort when she had none to give. "This is our home… we must stay and protect it." Kagome looked up to Kaede, seeing the woman's surprise. "Kaede… I know I am just a child, but I also know who I am, and so do you. I know what everyone was saying… I know what they whispered when I walked by…" she whispered.

Kaede frowned, feeling sorry for this child. It would be her destiny to be aloof, to be the Shikon no Miko that she was born to be. She knew about her birth, and though her parents never told Kagome, Kaede knew that one day Kagome deserved to know everything. But now, this child standing before her and showing so much strength after seeing the brutal way her parents died, Kaede was in awe. Kagome was truly something special.

"But this is our home. We will bury everyone and I will give them a proper sending. Then, we rebuild our homes."

Kaede smiled and closed her eye, shaking her head. Should she trust this little girl? She was older, of course, but it sounded that Kagome was older than she. Kaede marveled at the fate they were dealt, but knew that fate had its way in everything. Maybe this was what would form and shape Kagome into the miko she needed to be. Whatever the case, Kaede knew Kagome was right. They couldn't leave the village. Even if demons attack, they would have to stay and defend it. This was their home. They were attacked before, not this severely, but after attacks they would always rebuild their homes and start again. Why would this be any different? Kaede sighed and opened her eye, gazing down at the child waiting for her answer. Even though she spoke with authority, Kagome understood that it was Kaede's final word that she would follow because Kaede was her elder.

"You are right, child."

Kagome smiled, her brown eyes softening, and that was Kaede's sign. Things would get better. Somehow, this little child would lead them into a future that she saw. Kagome would become the leader that Kaede saw in her.


	2. Chapter 2- One Moonlit Night

Children's laughter filled the air, lifting her spirit and reminding her of their innocence. Kagome laughed with them, filled with joy as they walked through the forest, heading back to the village. The children followed her, five of them running around her in their childish excitement. It amazed her how much energy they had at this age. Kagome smiled and sighed. One of the girls took her out of her thoughts as she slipped her small hand into Kagome's right hand. She glanced down unexpectedly at the little girl who beamed up at her and she smiled.

"Yuki-chan, what did you learn today, hmm?" she asked, gazing down at the girl's dark eyes. She had such a cute pixie face with her short black hair that bounced with each step she took.

Yuki smiled up at her. "I learned a lot today, Kagome-sama. 'Planting a plant is like believing in tomorrow'," she said, using her finger in the air to emphasize each word. She beamed up at Kagome, her eyes sparkling. "That's what you said, Kagome-sama."

Kagome nodded and smiled approvingly, "Yes, I did. Good job, Yuki-chan." The child had so much laughter and happiness in her that anything Kagome taught her would make her face glow brighter. She held onto Yuki's hand as she walked the children back to the village.

The sun's rays peeked through the leaves of the trees, leaving them feeling cool even though it was midday and the sun was at its peak. Winter had just ended. Kagome looked around, feeling like something was coming. She stopped, causing Yuki to stop with her. She flared out her senses, at once her face becoming stoic as she searched for the source of her uneasiness. The four other children finally realized that Kagome had stopped walking and they stopped too, looking back at her curiously. Kagome was dressed in her red and white miko robe, her hair tied low at her back with a white hair-tie made of rice paper, and her comfortable zori straw sandals. Her bow sat comfortably against her back, the string at her front as she wore it like a sash with her quiver of arrows going across her back in the opposite way.

Her eyes scanned the trees, looking for shadows. At once her aura spread out over the land, going far beyond what she could see with her eyes. She let her senses tell her what it was that made her so uneasy.

"Lady Kagome…" Kyou called out, stepping closer to the priestess, signaling for the others to follow. They were all old enough to understand that something was wrong. It wasn't like their sensei to just stop and stare off into the woods. Kyou looked around, seeing the two other boys and another girl, not including Yuki, all looking around to see if they could help Kagome point out anything suspicious. They ranged from five to eight years old and were capable of helping Kagome, even if a demon attacked them, or so they believed. Kyou gulped, but nodded at his determination. "Lady Kagome… is something wrong?"

Kagome blinked, tilting her head towards him to let him know she heard him. But she waited a heartbeat, her aura not finding anything amiss or sensing another's aura nearby. _'Strange… I could've sworn I felt something.'_ She sighed, her aura dissipating, and turned towards Kyou. "No, Kyou. I thought I had felt something nearby but it might have been just an animal. Nothing's there now," she reassured.

The children all looked around cautiously, making sure themselves. Kagome squeezed Yuki's hand, catching the girl's attention. "Well… let's head back." She started the pace and the children followed, but she still felt like something was watching them.

Back in the village, the villagers were on their daily business. Kagome walked the children through the village, heading back to the shrine where they came from. She glanced around and smiled at how much the village has changed since they had rebuilt it when she was three years old.

The village has grown over twenty years. Once a demon slayer village was now a normal village filled with people of all sorts of skills. Kaede was sure not to discriminate those who needed shelter or who were looking for a new place to live. Plus, they had lost their scrolls holding all the knowledge of demon slaying techniques and a whole demon library complete with strengths and weaknesses in that demon attack twenty years ago. They lost everything, especially the sensei that bred the children into demon slayers. There was no sense in continuing it as a "demon slayer" village if there were no demon slayers to be had. However, there were two who held true to their blood even to this day.

Sango and Kohaku, two of the children saved that night, were both demon slayers. Sango remembered the teachings from her sensei and practiced them every day. It was her coping mechanism. In the rubble of the destroyed village, they managed to find the village's storehouse of demon bones. When Sango withdrew to herself, Kaede would usually find her in the new storehouse they built for the demon bones. She later created a weapon for herself, the Hiraikotsu. It was shaped almost like an L, with leather straps on each side for her to hold the giant weapon and one strap connecting from one end to the other for when she kept it strapped to her back. Kagome remembered the first time Sango showed the weapon to her, wanting to show it to her first in her enthusiasm and pride. Kagome was surprised at how big it was when Sango was only fourteen, but she felt ready to slay demons. Kagome had full confidence in Sango's abilities, growing up with her they became best friends. Since they were survivors, they often confided in each other, even though Kagome was five years younger than Sango, the age difference didn't matter. Sango felt that Kagome was wiser beyond her years and felt comfortable talking to Kagome about anything, as did Kagome with her. Kohaku, on the other hand, was two years younger than Sango, and so she trained him whenever she could. Kohaku was her responsibility and Sango made sure that he would be able to take care of himself in case he should ever find himself cornered or without any backup. She would not have her brother helpless and defenseless, not like that night when the demons attacked their village.

Kagome sighed, remembering the horrific events as if she was reliving them. She looked up and quickly had a flashback of the fire blazing in the village with dark smoke rising. She blinked and it was gone. She shook her head, gazing around at the village she now called home.

There were walls around the village, about fifteen feet high, made of logs from trees in the surrounding forests. Kaede insisted that they needed to put walls around the perimeter of the village for protection. Of course, their village remained in the same area. There were mountains around them, one being close by, but they lived on flat lands and rolling hills. The forests blocked them on two sides and one side, the entrance of the village, faced the open land. Kaede still insisted on the walls even though Kagome didn't really enjoy them. She felt… suffocated, on top of being suffocated in the shrine. _'Oh Kagome… stop sulking…'_

The villagers walked by them and the children said happy 'hellos' to everyone, who also did the same. They greeted her respectably and she greeted them back. Their village wasn't big, even though they had twenty years' worth of people coming and going. Most stayed and made this their home, adding their own little ones that Kagome now taught and enjoy teaching. There were stairs going up and down different levels of the earth. Because of the demon attack, they were able to carve up beautiful paths and level grounds for huts of all sizes, even a village center with an inn for weary travelers. Green trees higher than the walls sprouted up within the village, most of them were originally there before she was born. Their village, however, flourished in more ways than just human population even after the demon attack. Something that Kagome and Kaede never knew thought possible.

"Lady Kagome-sama," a woman's voice said, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. She blinked and looked to see Sayuri standing in front of her, her hands clasped down in front, holding a small basket, and her head bowed, waiting for her response.

Kagome smiled. "Sayuri-san, it is nice to see you." Sayuri raised her head and smiled kindly at her. "How has your day been?" Sayuri was a beautiful girl, only the age of sixteen, but she was an apprentice of Kaede's. She learned fast and remembered well. Kaede was their village elder and healer in natural remedies. She was wise in the use of plants, not only to heal but for many things from cooking to making clothing. Kaede knew the use of most plants, and Kagome was always learning from her.

Sayuri smiled, her purple eyes catching Kagome's. "Today has been well. Kaede has me fetching some herbs." Sayuri had her dark purple kimono with a dark green obi tied at her waist. She was a very small and petite girl, but Kagome has seen her fiery spirit once or twice before. She was timid, yes, but when she had to, she would fight her heart out.

"Well… don't let me hold you any longer. Will you be taking someone with you?"

It was natural for them, especially a woman, to be escorted by someone if they left the village. There have been many demon attacks on their village, no doubt sensing the presence of something. It stirred them and their desire for power only began to prove daunting for the villagers. But they were used to it, and it gave their warriors and demon slayers a reason to practice and hone their skills.

Sayuri nodded. "Kohaku will accompany me. He should be waiting at the entrance. I… I should hurry." Sayuri bowed, "Sayonara, Kagome-sama." Kagome watched as she hurried along, smiling at the blush that Sayuri was unable to hide from her. She shook her head, watching Sayuri run off to meet Kohaku. He was nine years older than her but she still blushed and sputtered whenever he was around. Of course, Kagome saw how much Sayuri likes him. But Kohaku never returned the gestures with any of his own. Kagome asked Sango why one day and Sango had just said that he didn't want to talk to her about it. She thinks it's because he likes Sayuri. Whatever the case, Kagome knew that those two would be trouble.

"Come on, children," she called, and they all started back up again. Kagome walked along the path taking her past the rice fields in the middle of their village. It wasn't a huge rice field, just five rectangular wetlands separated by walking paths. And because they were close to a mountain, they often received much rainfall and their underground springs were fed from the mountain, allowing them to maintain their rice fields. Their village has been prone to so many attacks that they had resorted to only a few rice fields they could control and protect. But it was enough to feed their village by the seasons.

Kagome waved as some of the rice farmers glanced up and noticed her presence. They stopped their work and placed their hands on their thighs, bowing at the waist for her. She smiled, slightly tilting her head in acknowledgement, even though inwardly she was sighing. She waved and continued on her way with the children.

Finally, passing a few more huts, they made it to the base of the mountain side. The shrine stairs welcomed them as Kagome looked up. It was a good steep climb of forty stairs. She remembered because she helped to place the stones down when they built the shrine. Forty stairs to the top and then the village's shrine was open with a full view of the entire village. The mountainside was nice and accommodating to a certain point, so it was nice to only have forty stairs to climb up before flat land. Above the shrine the mountain got steeper with several cliffs towards the top.

"Race you to the top, Yuki!" Akira exclaimed. He took to the stairs before she could even register what he said.

"Hey! That's not fair, Akira!" But with a yank of her hand back, Yuki bounded up the stairs after the boy. The other three followed, wanting to be included on the race.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. She took her time going up the stairs, knowing that this was their usual routine. Someone would start a race and Kagome would be left at the bottom, teased by the children that she was last, even though she wasn't in the race. She giggled to herself. Kagome enjoyed the quiet serenity around her as she walked up to the shrine. The trees on both sides of her were just turning green from winter, filling the mountainside again, giving her a sense of peace every time she walked up and down these stairs.

How many times she walked these stairs? How many endless nights she spent sitting on the top of these stairs, gazing out over the village and over the walls that caged her? She would look out at the horizon with longing and desire, wanting to leave this place if just for a little. But Kagome knew that her duty was to remain here. This was where she was supposed to be. But no one could stop her from dreaming.

Finally at the top, Kagome saw the children, some lying flat on their backs and some sitting. Akira was the only one standing but with his hands on his knees, huffing loudly. She giggled at the sight.

"Who won this time?" she asked, walking up to the children.

"I did!" Akira exclaimed with his hand high in the air in victory but his body bowed over in pain.

"You cheated, Akira," Shiori pointed out, looking up at the sky while she caught her breath, her arms and legs spread out.

Akira stuck out his tongue at her.

"Akira!" Kagome scolded. Immediately, the boy flinched slightly and backed off, his head to the ground in shame. She sighed and shook her head. "If you can't play nicely, then don't play at all." Kagome knew they were just children, and they were not her children, but she was their sensei and could discipline them so.

"Yes, Kagome-sama," Akira mumbled. Shiori failed to hide her snort, but gasped when she realized she was caught. Kagome glanced at her and she was on her knees quickly, her head down in shame. Kagome shook her head.

"That's enough for today, children. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Kagome-sama!" they all said, and stood up, being dismissed. The children walked towards the stairs, giggling and teasing each other as they went. Kagome turned around and watched them go, smiling to herself at their childish amusement. At the top of the stairs, Yuki stopped and turned around. She waved her hand in the air, making Kagome wave back, and then she disappeared beneath the stairs.

Kagome took a deep breath and frowned, her hand falling to her side. She heard behind her the sound of footsteps against the wood of the shrine house.

"My Lady Kagome," a woman called. Kagome turned around and noticed Asami, one of her maidens, waiting with her head bowed at the top of the stairs into the shrine.

Kagome looked back at the stairs, gazing up at the red Tori gate standing in its glory, and turned around to head into the shrine. The shrine grounds weren't huge, but it was big enough to house the entire village when they had a celebration or a ceremony. She walked down the stone walkway, passing a few hanging lanterns that would light the path at night. The shrine grounds were empty, only the surrounding forest giving her a sense of warmth. Kagome made her way up the steps to the first shrine house called the _haiden_.

"Asami-san," she said with a slight bow. The woman bowed to her waist and waited until Kagome passed her and went into the shrine. The main shrine was big and her two maidens would care for and clean the shrine. They took care of the offerings that the villagers or travelers would leave in the shrine. The entrance to the shrine had three shoji doors that you could enter through, behind wooden pillars that held up the roof of the shrine. Inside, the shrine was grander than the outside. Though smaller than most shrines, it made up for the lack of size by the wood and stone carvings along the walls. Kohaku had proved to be a skillful carver of stone and wood or anything he could get his hands on, even clay. He was the one who artfully created the faces along the wall. There were five faces in the main hall of worship: Izanagi, Izanami, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo.

Izanagi and Izanami, creators of the heavens, were carved out of white slates of stone and placed at the far end of the shrine, behind the table of offerings and worship. Their children were set on each wall according to their births. It was said that Izanagi had lost Izanami during childbirth and he went to the Underworld to try and save her. But he couldn't. When he came back to the land of the living, he had to purify himself. He washed his face and out of his left eye came Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun, where she remained on the left wall of the shrine, engraved in wood all along the wall. Izanagi washed out his right eye and out came Tsukuyomi, God of the Moon, where he remained on the right wall of the shrine, also engraved in wood all along the wall. Izanagi had Susanoo when he washed out his nose. He was the God of the Seas and Storms and he was engraved along the entire roof of the shrine. Kohaku did a marvelous job, listening to every detail that Kagome told to him of the Gods and Goddesses she had seen in her dreams. He made every intricate detail of what he saw as storms, as the sun and as the moon and the night to try and capture the beauty of each God.

Kagome sighed as she walked through the shrine, heading for the right door. There were two doors on each side. The left lead towards the outside of the shrine where there was a small garden for contemplation and prayer. The right was off limits. Kagome opened the shoji and closed it behind her. She walked down the opened pathway following the building structure. She looked to her right, gazing at the Tori at the entrance. With a last glance, Kagome turned a corner and headed to the next room, smaller than the main shrine, more like a home for her.

Opening the shoji, Kagome stepped in her room and out of her straw zori, leaving them by the door, feeling the comfort of the tatami mats beneath her bare feet. She closed the shoji behind her and walked towards her futon lying in the center of the room. To the right of her, another shoji lead out to the outside of the shrine grounds, another entrance to her room. And to the left of her, the shoji door lead to another shrine, the inner shrine known as the _honden_. This was the most sacred part of the shrine where no one but she was allowed in, not even her maidens.

Kagome took off her bow and arrows from her back, moving her shoulders around to test her muscles. Suddenly her name was called and she looked to her right. "Enter."

"My lady." The door opened and Harumi stood in the doorway, her head bowed and hands clasped in front of her. "I have a fire going if you would like to eat lunch."

Kagome smiled and walked to the corner of the room to place her weapons down. "I'd love something to eat."

Harumi looked up and smiled. She moved aside so Kagome could walk outside and the two of them walked towards the back of the room where the fire pit was. It was surrounded by huge boulders, smooth and comforting to sit on and enjoy one's food. Kagome sat, shuffling her hakui sleeves up as Harumi grabbed a clay plate and filled it with the fish she just prepared and some rice.

"How was your day today, my lady?" Harumi asked as she sat across the fire from Kagome. Harumi and Asami helped to raise her, along with Kaede. But because of the fact that they both lost their children at such a young age that dreadful day, Kaede had placed them in charge of taking care of Kagome. They would have to raise her, tend to her needs and carry out her wishes. Kagome was grateful to them, not knowing if they wanted to do this or not. They both wore light blue kimonos with a pink obi. Harumi always had a yellow ribbon tying her hair back away from her face, while Asami kept her short hair down. The two of them were only middle age by now, but she considered them close friends.

Kagome thanked her and began to eat, humming at her appreciation for the delicious food. "It went well. The children learned much. At least there wasn't an attack." But now she remembered that strange feeling she had out there in the woods.

Suddenly, she looked up into the trees above Harumi's head. If she had felt something, Sayuri and Kohaku were now out there gathering herbs. She mentally kicked herself. _'Why didn't I say anything to her? At least warn her that I may have felt something…'_ She inwardly cursed, knowing that if something happened to them, she would feel horrible and guilty for not saying anything. Though she may have thought it nothing after searching, many of the villagers trusted her word. Whatever she said, they believed and trusted in a heartbeat. Kagome wasn't one to lie or to beat around the bush.

"My lady?" Harumi asked, sensing Kagome's change in mood.

"Oh… it's nothing," she said, her body easing of its tension. "Maybe they're okay…" she mumbled to herself while picking up a piece of fish with her chopsticks, trusting that Kohaku was more than capable of taking down a demon by himself.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Dusk came too fast for her, but at least the day went with no problems. Kagome stood at the top of the shrine stairs, staring down at the village below. The most notable of the village was the rice fields in between the shrine and the huts that dotted the land. Then were the high walls that protected the village. She wasn't that high up on the mountain, but high enough where she could see the people walking around and every hut in their village.

' _Okaa-san… Otou-san… I miss you.'_ She missed them dearly, every day. Kagome sighed and moved to lean against the Tori, hugging herself for warmth. The solidness of the red shrine gate gave her a sense of stability.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she sensed something happening in the village. She moved away from the Tori and craned her neck to look out, not seeing any demon attack or feeling any demon aura in the village. But still, this feeling… Kagome wasted no time. She called Asami to bring her weapon and waited patiently for a few minutes. The whole time, she was focused on the villagers below. She closed her eyes and listened, concentrating on them, but there was one person she was connected with who would know what was going on. _'Kaede…'_ she called out, concentrating on the older woman now in her sixties. It took a moment, but Kagome finally was able to bond with Kaede and could see through her eyes. She saw the villagers were in a frenzy, all bustling around Kaede and yelling at her and at each other, frantic about something she couldn't make out.

"My lady!" Asami called, snapping her out of her thoughts. Kagome turned to take her weapon with thanks. She slipped the quiver on her back and ran with her bow in hand, her footsteps sounding loudly on the stone steps in the peacefulness until she hit the bottom and ran along the dirt path.

When Kagome made it to Kaede's home, she noticed the small group of villagers gathered around. Once they noticed her presence, they all turned to her with worry and frantic looks in their eyes.

"My lady!" "Lady Kagome-sama!" they exclaimed, bowing quickly. One man spoke up, wanting his words to be heard first. "Please, my Lady! My son, Akira, is out there! He's being attacked by a demon!"

Kagome gasped and stopped, nearly making it to Kaede. _'Akira?'_ Oh no… one of her students was in danger? "How?"

The man looked down, ashamed. "We were walking in the forest, looking for stones that he wanted. But something came out of nowhere and surprised the both of us. We were somehow separated and I looked everywhere for him. I couldn't find him, no matter where I searched. I don't know how long I searched. But then I heard his scream. He sounded terrified! And I ran back as quick as I could to get help." His worry and sorrow-filled eyes looked at her, pleading with her. "Please, my Lady. It's my fault. But please save my son!"

"Where?" she demanded. The villagers were taken by surprise at his confession but Akira's father turned and pointed towards the west. She nodded. Kaede, however, stopped her as she stepped in front of Kagome.

"Kagome… maybe you should take Sango or Kohaku with you," she offered. The two stepped forward without their weapons, being it was such a surprise, but they looked determined and ready to fight.

Kagome looked at them and smiled, shaking her head. "No." They frowned, and Sango furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why Kagome declined. "It was my fault this happened." Kaede gasped as a horse was brought for Kagome and she quickly mounted it.

"I felt something out there, earlier today, when I was with the children," she informed. "I didn't care to mention it, not even to Sayuri or Kohaku when they went out to gather herbs." She looked apologetically at Kohaku, seeing no blame in his eyes. "It's my fault. Whatever I felt, it's still out there and it got away the first time… I won't let it get away this time." With a yank of the horse's reins, she was off, leaving Sango to worriedly watch Kagome leave on her own.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

The night was cool, the sky was bright and the stars glittered across the sky. But Kagome paid no attention to the beauty of the night. Her only focus was on the child that needed her help. She sent out her aura, concentrating on finding the demon in the forest around her. She searched as the horse continued its demanding run, running to what, he wasn't sure. Kagome saw it. She pulled at its reins and it turned to the right with a shriek but continued running to what she wanted to find.

The trees of the forest got thinner and thinner with each passing gallop. Kagome frowned, worrying for Akira. _'We're heading into the open.'_ That wasn't good for Akira. He would be out in the open, a defenseless and helpless target for the demon. But she felt its aura and had a lock on it.

"Faster," she whispered, using the stirrups on either side, she hit the belly of the horse. The horse knew the meaning and ran faster, obeying her. Kagome hoped that Akira was alright. _'Hang on, Akira.'_ Then there was a loud boom, a scream more like, that echoed through the forest, causing Kagome to make the horse go faster.

Finally the forest opened into flat lands, nothing but grass for miles ahead leading into the countryside. Kagome saw it then, the huge demon in front of her. A rock demon. His solid body gleamed in the moonlight, the half-moon illuminating the night with a glow, making it easier for Kagome to see everything along the land. She found Akira. He was unconscious at the foot of the demon, which didn't seem to be paying any attention to the child as its back was faced to Akira. But she took no chance. Kagome drew her arrow, listening to the rushed breath of the horse as her heart and breathing steadied. She concentrated her energy into her arrow and drew back her bowstring, using her thighs to steady herself above the horse to keep as still as she could.

"Die, demon!" she yelled, letting go of her arrow and watching as it sizzled through the air. The arrow erupted into blue light, a blazing arrow of blue fire whizzing its way towards the rock demon. It heard her voice and turned around at the last minute to only be struck in its back by her arrow that busted straight through its body, piercing the hard armor and exploding it into pieces. Kagome grabbed onto the reins and raced towards Akira.

The rocks were still falling as the demon's scream echoed into the night. She pulled the horse to a stop when she got near enough to Akira and jumped down, keeping her eyes on the rocks as well. Kagome ran to Akira and dropped to her knees. "Akira! Akira! Wake up!" She could feel he was still alive, knew his heart beat. He was just unconscious. Without hesitation, Kagome scooped the boy into her arms and walked over to the horse. Once she took a step, one of the rocks shook and shot towards her. At the last minute, Kagome dodged it, lucky that she sensed its aura. She held the boy close to her chest, ready for another dodge, but nothing else came. She turned behind her to see all the rocks shaking now, and one by one they began to converge together. Her eyes widened at what they were doing.

Quickly, Kagome placed Akira's unconscious body onto the horse, draping him on his stomach onto the saddle. The horse moved around restlessly now, wanting to run with its passenger on its back. Kagome feared more for Akira's safety than for her own. Sensing the urgency, she whacked the horse's rear end and it cried out, speeding off to where it came from through the forest. _'Please get him back safely,'_ she thought, watching as the horse disappeared into the tree line.

The sound of the rocks piling on top of each other brought her out of her thoughts. Kagome turned around and saw that the demon had reformed itself. It stood high above her, twice as high as the walls around her village. She steadily drew out another arrow and notched it, waiting for its move. She calculated its strength, its speed, waiting for another tell-tale sign of its weakness.

The rock demon laughed, its voice rumbling into the earth. It stood on top of a small hill, looking down at the priestess with mild contempt. "Miko… how dare you injure me! Foolish human! I will show you my power!" it boomed.

Kagome only smirked, waiting, pulling back her arrow. The demon's silver eyes glittered and it raised its arms, quickly bringing them down, intending on smashing her. She released her arrow and ran towards it, finding beneath its legs the safest spot for such a huge demon. Its size would be its weakness in speed. Her arrow struck the center of its fists that were clasped together and it cried out. Rocks flew everywhere, big and small, as Kagome ran under it. Some rocks fell around her and luckily missed her as she reached beneath its legs and looked up under its chin, trying to figure out her next move. She had to stay ahead of it. But what of its regeneration? _'How do I stop it from regenerating?'_ She waited a heartbeat, dancing along the ground as the demon looked around for her and the rocks began to fly back up towards its body, reforming its hands again.

"Where are you, miko?!" the demon yelled, moving around in a circle and not seeing her at all. Then, it realized where she might be. With a chuckle, it lifted its right leg and stomped the ground. Kagome barely dodged the stomp but it was so forceful that she flew off the ground and landed on her butt, tumbling a few feet away from its feet. The demon smirked. "There you are." It swiped its right hand in the air towards her.

Before she knew it, she was suddenly in the arms of someone and moving so fast out of the demon's attack that she was nearly dizzy. Kagome gasped, feeling an arm clasped under her knees and an arm under her shoulder blades. She looked up at the one holding her against a warm chest. The face was darkened by the moonlight shining behind him, but she made out his silver hair and a strong jaw. _'Silver? I wonder if it's from the moon?'_ she thought. The sound of the rock demon's anger brought her out of her stupor and she turned to look at it glaring at her now.

"Stupid half-demon! Why don't you just die?!" it screamed, the sound causing the earth to quake.

Kagome felt the man's chest rumble with laughter and she was suddenly aware of how close they were. A half-demon. She pushed at him, gaining his attention now, and he placed her down, watching her with wary eyes. Kagome reached for an arrow and notched it, but she waited, taking in the half-demon who saved her. To her amazement, he was a sight to behold under the moonlight. The moonlight definitely complimented his hair which she was sure was silver and tied with a red hair-tie high in a ponytail, some tendrils falling on each side of his face while the rest flowed down to his hip. She noticed his dog ears on top of his head that twitched from the sounds the rock demon made. He wore a red haori over an ivory colored hanjuban, tucked into his matching red hakama, the haori tied at his waist with a gold obi. But what really caught her attention were his golden eyes. She was caught in them, drowning in its depths. And she didn't know why, but she saw something deep within them that she couldn't look away from.

"Die, half-demon!" The rock demon came barreling at them, shaking the ground with each step and Kagome snapped out of her stupor. Even the half-demon blinked, staring at her for a moment, and turned towards the approaching demon. He smirked.

"Hmph. You think you can defeat me? I might have been caught off guard once, but not again." Kagome watched as the half-demon leapt into the air, reaching for the katana at his waist. But when he drew out his blade, it lit up and transformed into a huge fang.

Kagome gasped. _'"Well let me remind you then, of what you have taken from me…"'_ The memory of the inu-taiyoukai who killed her parents flashed before her eyes, his deep voice ringing in her ears, taking her off guard. Kagome dropped her arms and grasped at her chest, feeling a fresh sheen of tears starting. _'What is this? What's happening?'_ Her chest hurt, remembering the emotions she had as a young child who discovered her parents' torn dead bodies.

"Take this!" the half-demon yelled. "Tessaiga!" he yelled, bringing his blade down and slicing the demon in half. The half-demon fell to the ground and jumped back a little with a flinch. He grabbed at his right side, his hand coming back with blood.

Kagome noticed his blood and wondered why she never noticed it before. _'His haori is red,'_ she figured. Kagome regained her composure, burying her memories, and decided she would kill this demon before it would again regenerate. It seemed like the half-demon read her thoughts because he gripped his sword with both hands again, crouching to get another strike at it. But she was quicker. Kagome placed her arrow back in her quiver and with her free hand reached inside her hakui sleeve, grabbing an ofuda. The piece of paper came out empty and void of ink. But as she closed her eyes and chanted, bringing the ofuda up in front of her face, the kanji wrote itself onto the piece of paper. She chanted a binding spell and the ofuda glowed, standing up straight, full with power. Kagome opened her eyes and ran closer to the demon, watching the half-demon as he bent down and jumped, just noticing her running towards the rock demon. With the two of them in mid-strike, it was a scene to see a miko and a demon working together. The irony.

"Die, demon!" Kagome said while throwing her ofuda and watching as it grew a life of its own. Her ofuda went straight to the demon's chest and latched on, shocking it with white lightning. The rock demon cried out in pain and she watched as the demon could do nothing but wither and fall away, the rocks crumbling to the ground harmlessly until there was nothing left standing.

Softly, the half-demon touched the ground, facing her and watching her warily. Kagome quickly drew her arrow and notched it, readying her sights and pointed the arrow directly at him.

"Inu-hanyou!" she said, waiting.

The half-demon smirked and bared a fang. He moved one foot back and held his sword out in front of him with both hands, ready to take her on. "Miko… shall we dance?" he asked, his voice laced with desire for a fight.

Kagome heard the sound of her heart beating, felt the wind brush against her face, but she couldn't find herself to release her arrow. Another heartbeat and she blinked, watching the hanyou as he kept his smirk and twisted his hands on the hilt of his sword. It was obvious he was itching for a fight. But there was something in his eyes. Though they stood only a distance from each other, she could see his golden eyes, eyes that seem so familiar to her. But these eyes were different from what she remembered, from the inu-taiyoukai that killed her parents. She saw something in them that she never thought she would see in a demon, let alone a hanyou like this. The wind blew again, sending a chilly breeze against her skin. Kagome watched as the hanyou's hair blew in the wind. He really was a sight to see, and unbeknownst to her, Kagome found herself softening to him before she even realized it. Her eyes softened, making the hanyou blink and frown in confusion as he caught her gaze and was confused as to the look she gave him. His hands no longer twitched and clutched at his sword, but his eyes watched her intently, wondering what changed her mind.

After a few moments, Kagome's even breathing calmed her senses and she slowly loosened her arm, withdrawing her arrow. She placed the thing back in her quiver, not taking her eyes off the inu-hanyou. She couldn't shake this feeling she had from him, but it was something new and not to be trusted.

Kagome smirked and blinked with a small chuckle. "Inu-hanyou… leave these lands before I regret letting you go." She took in his shocked expression, his wide golden eyes, and without another word, Kagome turned her back on him and walked towards the tree line of the forest. She needed to get back to the village before Kaede sent out a search party for her. And she remembered Akira. But what filled her mind now was the half-demon she could feel watching her walk away.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Inuyasha stood dumb-founded, his body still tense for a fight. If this miko wanted to test him, so be it. He wasn't in the mood to take anyone's shit for today. _'It's been a long day… and I'm tired of all this bullshit!'_ He inwardly remembered how much his brother hated his dirty mouth and he felt a sense of pride, anything to get under his brother's skin.

Inuyasha twisted his hand on the hilt of his sword, testing the weight of it, ready for a fight. He was itching for it, actually. After that stupid rock demon came out of nowhere and attacked him, he was ready for more. The rock demon had been camouflaged and to him it looked like just a huge boulder. There was no aura coming from it. But once he turned around, the rock moved so quickly he didn't have time to prepare for the assault. It came fast, a huge solid boulder hitting him square on his right side, flying him yards away as his body skipped along the ground like a pebble on water. Inuyasha had the wind hit out of him, literally, and he was immobile on the ground, his body pulsing in pain that shot to his head, forming a headache.

The rock demon ran over to him, causing the ground to shake, Inuyasha's indication that he needed to get up. But his body wouldn't move. Inuyasha could only watch as the demon got closer, but suddenly stopped. It turned its head to the side, gazing out at the tree line of the forest. He followed suit and with his excellent vision he saw a young boy standing next to a tree, his eyes wide with fear as he watched them. _'Idiot! Run!'_ he thought, unable to find his strength. The rock demon took one last look at him, realized that he wasn't going anywhere, and smirked.

With a crouch to the ground, the demon shot into the sky and landed right in front of the boy. The child screamed in terror and turned to run, but the demon punched his fist into the trees in the child's path, breaking into the earth. The boy screamed and ran the other way, straight through the demon's legs and into the open field. Inuyasha growled, knowing the child just made his last decision he'll ever make. Inuyasha groaned, willing his body to get up, getting angry at himself for his weakness. His bones cracked and he knew he had at least some broken ribs from that hit. Inuyasha got to his feet miraculously and immediately coughed up blood, spitting it out as the rest dripped down his chin.

"Well… isn't this getting better by the minute?" he said, wiping his mouth with his haori and watching as the child ran towards him with terrified eyes. The demon turned, noticing the child's path, and flew out its right hand, letting the rocks break free from its arm and go flying through the air. Inuyasha cursed, seeing a handful of huge rocks go flying towards the kid. _'Damn!'_ With blinding speed he ran to the boy, taking in the pain as if it wasn't there. His feet barely touched the ground and he was on the boy in seconds, sweeping him into his arms, just as the rocks hit the ground where the boy once was. The others fell all around him and Inuyasha had to dance around them, jumping back and forth as one after the other would come crashing down. Just when Inuyasha thought he was in the clear, the demon came up behind him, taking him off guard. He gripped the child tight and jumped out of the way of the demon. But it had him before he left the ground. Using its left arm, it wrapped its hand around Inuyasha with the child in his arms. The little boy screamed, squeezed so hard he thought his bones would break. Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around him, preventing some of the pressure from breaking the boy's bones.

Inuyasha grunted, feeling a sharp pain where his ribs were broken, and then warmth along his belly. _'Shit! I need to finish this.'_ If he didn't kill this demon soon, he would lose too much blood and this child will be squashed to death. Inuyasha growled and wiggled so that he could get a test of the room he had to work with. He wiggled his left hand out, feeling the blood from his abdomen ooze onto his fingers. The demon laughed, feeling the hanyou struggle.

"Foolish half-demon. So pathetic. You think you can defeat me?" it asked him, smirking.

Inuyasha smirked, not in the least bit afraid for his life. He watched as the demon looked at him with its silver eyes and he realized that its eyes were its weak spot. Inuyasha bared his fangs, "Yeah, well, this half-demon isn't too keen with getting squeezed to death." Finally getting his hand free, blood dripping from his claws down his wrist, he chuckled.

"Blades of blood," he yelled as his blood glowed bright and he swiped his claw at the demon's face, aiming for its eyes. Inuyasha's blood turned into weapons, sharp as knives, as it sliced at the demon's face. Since it was a rock demon, it wasn't cutting the demon's face, but a few of the blades of blood struck the demon's eyes.

The rock demon screamed out in pain, throwing its head back with its eyes shut close. It reared back its hand and threw Inuyasha and the child to the ground, its right hand flying to his face in pain now that it regenerated. Inuyasha held the child protectively against his chest, waiting for the impact, cocooning the child as they fell and hit the ground hard. It knocked the wind out of him and his vision grew dark, slipping unconscious, as he lost his hold on the little boy. They both went tumbling on the ground, rolling and then coming to a complete stop. Inuyasha grunted, fighting the darkness that threatened him and he pushed himself up, shaking off his daze and looking around for the child. He heard the demon cursing him, trying to regain its eyesight. But Inuyasha found the kid on the opposite side of the demon, unconscious. Before he could get up, the rock demon burst into pieces above him in a huge explosion of blue light. His scream filled the night and Inuyasha rolled along the ground, avoiding the falling boulders as the demon became nothing but rubble. That's when _she_ appeared.

"Inu-hanyou…" the miko called out, catching Inuyasha's attention as he snapped out of his thoughts, "leave these lands before I regret letting you go." With that said, she turned around and walked away from him. _'What the…?'_ He was shocked and confused. What the hell was this woman's problem? Just leaving like this? He was a demon for crying out loud, and she was a priestess. She wasn't supposed to let someone like him live.

"Oi, miko!" he called out, furious that she would just dismiss him like that. "What the hell is your problem?! Don't walk away from me!" But she did. He watched as her red and white figure just walk away, heading back to the tree line, no doubt to check on the boy. Inuyasha chuckled with a smirk. _'Fool.'_

He gripped his Tessaiga and leapt towards her, flying above her and watching as her hair blew in the wind but she still didn't pay any attention to him. He roared and brought down his blade, but the miko was fast. She jumped out of the way of his strike and he hit the ground where she stood just a second ago, the earth coming apart at the impact. His eyes looked to the side where she was, her figure moving in slow motion as her body turned around towards him, her hand moving to retrieve an arrow. As her feet touched the ground, she was already notched and ready.

"I gave you a chance, inu-hanyou." He smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah well… I don't take too well with threats." Inuyasha brought Tessaiga up and rested it on his left shoulder, his right side too numb to hold its weight. "You want me gone? Make me," he threatened. Who the hell did this lady think she was anyways?

Kagome stood her ground, waiting. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for. But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to release her arrow and kill him where he stood. Her eyes met his and she was drawn to him again. _'What the hell, Kagome? Snap out of it!'_ She didn't like the way this hanyou made her feel, what he made her do, especially now when all she was doing was staring at him. He was a threat. It was simple. He tried to kill her and she needed to kill him before he actually did kill her.

She blinked. _'Wait a minute. Then why isn't he?'_ She watched as the hanyou rested his blade easily on his shoulder, that huge fang of his gleaming in the moonlight. The wind blew against them, causing tendrils of her hair to fly in front of her face. The hanyou's eyes widened for a minute, his nostrils flared, and she saw his lips press together. But still, he never moved. Why wasn't he attacking her? Was he really expecting her to strike him first? Did he not value his life?

Kagome licked her lips, feeling the crisp air get to her skin. "I will tell you again, hanyou. Leave these lands. You aren't welcomed here."

Inuyasha smirked and tilted his head, his eyebrow cocked. "Welcomed? Who do you think saved that little boy?" He saw her eyes scrunch as she regarded him tentatively, measuring his words. He shrugged, lifting the Tessaiga with his left hand and sheathing it at his waist. Kagome watched as the blade shone bright, immediately transforming to fit into its sheath. And like that, it was gone. He stood there and waited. They were in a staring battle with her pointing her arrow at him. But Kagome felt her heart begin to beat louder and she needed to get away from him. There was something about him that made her uneasy.

But before she could speak, the hanyou's eyes slowly closed and his body was falling to the ground. She gasped, relieving some of the tension on her bowstring as the half-demon's body fell onto his left side, his silver hair falling on his face. Kagome took a breath, trying to figure out what she should do. He was unconscious, that she knew. She knew he was still alive, could feel his aura, but she also sensed death. Then, she remembered the blood that was on his hand when he touched his side. _'He's wounded…'_ Kagome made up her mind. She would help him. There was a part of her that told her not to, he was a demon, the total opposite of her. He was made to kill her and she was made to kill him. They were from two different worlds. But there was another part of her that wanted, that needed, to help him.

Kagome placed her arrow back in the quiver against her back and strapped on her bow. She walked over to him and slowly sank to her knees. He was lying on his left side facing her, so still. What was it about this hanyou that reached out to her? _'Why do I want to save him so badly?'_ She couldn't figure it out, and she didn't have the time to ponder it. Kagome raised her left hand and leaned forward, swiping his silver hair away from his face with her fingers. She tilted her head and her face softened, sitting back on her heels. Half-demons were hated by both humans and demons; they fit into neither world and were stuck in between. Maybe that was why she saw his determination to fight without a care to his own life. _'Obviously he doesn't care about himself… he's lying here defenseless with my arrow pointed at him, and he didn't even stop to think of the loss of blood he received from that demon.'_

Kagome watched him in the moonlight. His face was softer now, his pain and his anger now gone. Where once his face was etched with fury, itching for a fight with her, he now looked like a sleeping child with a little strain from his pain. He had a strong jaw and a very manly face. Kagome blinked and shook her head, mentally slapping herself. She had to heal him and leave.

The wind picked up and Kagome closed her eyes, spreading her senses out to check the surrounding area. This was dangerous. She was out in an open field with the light from the moon revealing what she would be doing. If anyone caught her, she would be in danger and her secret would be known. That was the one thing her parents told her to never let anyone discover about her. The people in her village knew if they chose to stay. There were always tests they had to go through before they made permanent residence. Kaede went through the rules with them and tested their loyalty before she revealed to them the secret that their village was to keep forever. But sometimes a human heart can be a fickle thing. There were only a handful of incidences where some of the new villagers couldn't take the secret and wanted to exploit Kagome and her powers for their own benefit. They were… taken care of.

Kagome opened her eyes, scanning the field and the surrounding line of trees with wariness. She didn't feel anything nearby but it was never a certainty. _'I don't know the extent of his wounds. If I take him back to the shrine like this… he might lose too much blood and I won't be able to save him.'_ She would have to do it here before it was too late. She would have to put her life in danger for his.

Her hands flew up in front of her chest, her index fingers and thumbs pressing against each other while the rest were clasped together. She would save him. She needed to save him. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. The wind picked up, sensing the surge of energy.

" _Father, Izanagi-sama  
_ _Mother, Izanami-sama  
_ _Hear your daughter's plea  
_

 _T_ _sukuyomi-sama, God of the Moon  
_ _Show to me what is unseen  
_ _Amaterasu-sama, God of the Sun  
_ _Cleanse what is unclean  
_

 _Hear my command  
_ _I am the Shikon no Miko  
_ _Heal what no man can heal"_

The wind suddenly stopped and it was dead silent. The moon glistened above as Kagome's hands glowed. She opened her eyes, now bright golden-brown from the surge of power that she was using. She looked down at the hanyou and watched as his breathing remained shallow and she sensed his aura fighting with hers, opposing each other. The air suddenly electrified and Kagome felt her body burning. The hanyou groaned, causing her to look at him. His face was scrunched in pain and then he slipped further into his sleep. She knew she would have to dig deeper if she were to save him. His demon blood was fighting her, seeing her help as a threat. But, he was almost gone, slipping away from her before her eyes. She didn't panic. She was determined and knew she could save him. She would save him. Kagome pushed his body back so he lay flat on his back and his hair lay out beneath him. She remembered where his wound was, his hakama a dark red where blood seeped through.

Kagome reached out her glowing hands that were now starting to burn at the power that she was emitting. She grabbed at the hanyou's obi and pulled, watching as his haori opened. She pulled down his hakama to his hips and grabbed at the hanjuban's obi, untying the garment and she opened both to reveal his wound. She was taken aback. His wound was much graver than she thought, definitely more than he let on. It was as if he didn't feel pain until his body finally couldn't take it anymore. Kagome frowned, looking at his abdomen, so defined and muscular. But it was discolored from the right to the left, turning a dark purple where it was obvious that he had internal bleeding, now spreading to his left side. Kagome was shocked at the extent of his wounds. The hanyou's ribs on his right side were broken, which she could clearly see it under his skin. She could see some areas where his bones crisscrossed each other, pushing against his skin. It was an unnatural sight. There were three holes where his ribs pierced his skin and the bones extended just a few inches out of his body.

She furrowed her eyebrows, now understanding why she couldn't heal him and why he was slipping away so fast. He was losing too much blood too fast. Kagome moved closer so that her knees were touching his left side and she reached over so that she could place one hand on top of his ribs and the other on the huge patch of discolored skin. The moment her healing warmth touched his body Kagome felt a jolt pierce through her. Then, it felt like white-scorching heat, like lightning, wrap around her body. She cried out in pain, her eyes closed tightly, wondering what it was that was harming her. The air around her seemed to thicken into something ominous, a dark aura emerging from the hanyou.

Then she realized it. _'He's half-demon,'_ she thought, opening her right eye in pain to look at his face. He seemed unconscious but she knew that it was his demon that was protecting him, coming to the surface the moment it felt threatened. Kagome groaned, softly panting at the energy that shocked her.

She sent out her aura, hoping that it would somehow pacify the demon blood. _'Please… I'm trying to help… Let me help you. Let me heal you.'_ She waited, using her mind and her heart to reach out to him. It was her will that made it possible, her will that gave her strength, and she willed the demon to believe her. The demon had to see that she was trying to help him, not hurt him. But all he felt was her strange warmth that was causing a burning sensation inside of him, which was his body healing.

The scorching heat wasn't backing down, the lightning now crackling in the air as their auras fought each other. She cried out, but didn't back down, even though she wanted to retract her hand from his body. The demon blood was strong, attacking her and preventing her from trying to help him. _'Please… I can help. Let me heal you…'_ She waited, inwardly screaming at the scorching heat now traveling up her arms. If it didn't back down soon, she would have to let go and give up. But suddenly, the electricity stopped. She felt his aura relax, wasn't so suffocated by it anymore. The burning in her arms subdued until it flowed out of her palms and she felt nothing anymore.

Kagome looked down at his face and sighed, taking in gulps of air after that. This hanyou was stronger than she thought. Staying focused on her task now, Kagome pressed her hands a little firmer onto his skin. The hanyou groaned softly, warmth emitting from her glowing hands. Kagome gazed down and watched as the discoloration remained and the bones never moved back to their places. _'No…'_ She needed more power, more energy to heal him. And fast.

Looking up to the sky, Kagome's eyes turned gold and gravity was forgotten. Her hair floated around behind her, causing her to feel the coolness of the night against the back of her neck, keeping her in the present. She looked at the half moon, shinning bright against the night sky, and pressed into the hanyou's skin softly.

" _Tsukuyomi-sama, God of the Moon  
_ _May your light shine brighter  
_ _Like the numerous stars in the sky  
_ _I ask for your uncontainable power_

 _I am your vessel, your humble servant  
_ _I am the Shikon no Miko_

 _Heal these wounds that steal life  
_ _Give me your father's sight  
_ _Take away what threatens  
_ _Let my warmth set in  
_ _I will be his healing light"_

Kagome's golden eyes flashed bright gold and she looked down at the hanyou. She saw them. _'"Demons from the Underworld."'_ Her eyes widened at the booming voice she heard in her mind, a God guiding her. But that's what they looked like. They were small demons standing on top of the hanyou's body, chuckling and speaking among themselves in a tongue that she didn't understand. There were three of them. Their green skin taut where she could see their bones beneath, but they had huge black eyes like an endless pit. The demons stopped talking and sensed her presence, now all three of them looking at her.

Kagome raised her right hand and stared at one of them, concentrating her energy. With a touch of her index finger to its forehead, the demon shrieked and burned to ashes, evaporating away. The other two demons shrieked as they realized she could see them. Kagome worked fast, placing her finger on one demon's forehead and then the other, watching them burn to dust. She turned to look back at the wound. The hanyou's discolored skin began to change beneath her left hand and she felt a sense of relief. But she had to concentrate harder.

She placed her other hand back over his ribs and closed her eyes, lifting her head into the air as she felt power flow through her whole body. The bones beneath her fingers began to slide away and move back into their original spots, mending itself back to his ribcage. Sweat began to form on her temples but her concentration never faltered. His discolored purple skin was no more, all his internal organs healing.

Out in the distance, people emerged from the tree line riding on horses. There were seven of them and one horse with no rider being pulled by one of the villagers. Kaede stopped the group and looked out at the two occupants in the open plain. She squinted her eye, trying to see what was happening. But she could already feel it.

"Kaede?" Sango called, moving her horse up to Kaede. "I've never felt this come from Kagome before."

"Aye," Kaede agreed. She frowned as she noticed how bright Kagome's body glowed and the way her hair floated around her. She was using too much spiritual energy. Whatever or whoever she was healing, she was using a different spell from what Kaede knew her to use. This was something that Kaede had never seen Kagome do before. "We need to hurry!" She kicked the horse forward and everyone else followed. Sango and Kohaku had their eyes open and searching, now realizing they were in the open. Their eyes scanned the field as their horses ran forward, dodging the rocks and boulders that lay scattered all over the land.

Kagome opened her mouth, taking in a deep breath, and opened her eyes as she released it. Her eyes were back to their milky brown and slowly all her energy began to fade away. She looked down at her hands and lifted them, seeing the hanyou's skin back to its usual color and his abdomen now back to normal. The holes torn in his skin were now healed shut. She smiled with relief. _'I did it,'_ she thought wearily. She was tired, never did she do a spell this powerful before and she felt the drain from it. But at least she was able to save him. She turned to gaze at his face, taking in the way he looked more relaxed and at ease now that he wasn't fighting for his life. Then, she heard it. The sound of running horses.

Kagome turned her head to see Kaede, Sango and Kohaku riding with four other villagers. They were all geared up and ready for a battle. She smiled and was glad they were here. She welcomed the darkness, letting it overcome her, trusting the seven of them to protect her when she was so tired. Kagome collapsed on top of the hanyou, draping her body over his stomach, letting unconsciousness take her. The two of them laid there beneath the moonlight as the wind suddenly picked up again, uninterrupted.

"Kagome-san!" Sango yelled, watching as her friend collapsed forward.

"Kagome!" Kaede yelled as they got closer. Once in reach, they all moved their horses so that they formed a protective circle around the two bodies lying motionless on the ground. Kohaku jumped off his horse first, sheathing his Kusarigama against his back, and went to his knees. He grabbed Kagome off the demon, taking her bow off her back and placing it next to the demon's head. He held her in his arms, letting her head fall back into the crook of his arm.

"Kagome…" Kohaku whispered, looking at her face with worry. He felt like he failed to protect her. Why did he let her go off to find Akira by herself to begin with? Sango had reassured him when Kagome didn't return for what felt like ages that she could handle herself. But he felt responsible for her protection, and now, for her weariness.

Sango jumped off her horse and went to stand next to Kohaku, going to one knee next to Kagome's head. Her eyes softened as she looked at Kagome's face. "Kagome…" The three of them were so close, growing up together after losing everything. They became a tight knit family, the three of them, with Kaede acting like their leader and, in a sense, their parent. But the three of them, just children, shared laughs and silly fights with each other. They were like family and cared for each other as such. She looked at her brother and saw his pain and worry. Kohaku cared for Kagome like a little sister. He was very protective of her. Sango smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Kohaku's shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Kohaku," Sango promised, knowing Kagome will pull through. "She's just tired."

Kaede looked down at the three, taking in Kagome's appearance and the demon's. She felt his aura and realized he was only half-demon. _'A hanyou? Here?'_ She scanned the field, looking around at all the rocks and boulders that she remembered weren't here before. There must have been a battle here. Akira was still passed out but he was back safe and sound in the village. Because Akira was still unconscious, they didn't know where Kagome was or couldn't ask him why Kagome wasn't with him. So Kaede gathered the demon slayers and some other warriors and they left the village, intending to find out where Kagome was. But Kaede never expected to find this. She looked back down at the hanyou. He looked familiar. His facial features reminded her of someone, but it was the color of his hair that stood out to her. _'Who is this hanyou? And why did Kagome save him? Was he not the one who attacked her and Akira?'_ Kaede didn't know the answers to her questions. Only Kagome would know. And right now she was unconscious from her using her miko energy.

"Let's go," Kaede announced, drawing Sango's and Kohaku's attentions. Sango got to her feet and nodded. She strapped the Hiraikotsu against her back so she could reach down and help Kohaku with Kagome. With the two of them, Sango took Kagome from him so Kohaku could stand and mount his horse. Two of the villagers got off their horse to help her with Kagome. One of the men took Kagome from her and gave her to Kohaku, lifting her up. Kohaku reached for her and placed her on his lap in the saddle.

Kaede looked down at the sleeping hanyou, his chest left exposed. She frowned and kept her hard gaze on him. "Dress him and get him onto the horse. We will bring him back."

Sango turned around quickly, shocked at Kaede's instructions. "But Kaede… he's a demon."

"A half-demon, Sango, yes." Sango turned and looked at him. Kaede noticed that she never realized he was a half-demon. "We will bring him back and then decide what to do with him. We can't leave him out here. Demons might come and attack him unsuspectedly."

One of the men standing next to Sango snickered. "He's a half-demon. Let them."

Kaede shook her head. "No. Kagome healed him for a reason. Why would I let this man die when she spent all her energy to save him?" Sango looked down at the hanyou and asked herself the same question. She watched as the two men sighed and walk over to the hanyou, dressing him. They worked together to carry him to the horse and got him draped on his stomach over the back of the horse. The whole time, Sango wondered about Kagome's intentions. Why did she save him? Now that Kaede pointed it out, of course Sango wouldn't want Kagome's healing to have been for nothing. But bringing a demon back to their village?

Sango turned to look up at Kohaku, holding Kagome against him with one hand and the horse's reins in the other. He shrugged his shoulders, urging her to get on her horse. Kaede made her decision. They all mounted and turned their horses back towards the village.


	3. Chapter 3- Unknown Feelings

**Author's Note:**

I know the first two chapters was probably hard for some people to get through. I'm still carrying on though, even though there's not much followers or likes to this story. These characters are speaking loudly to me and I want their story out. You'd be surprised what I have in store for them. Let me know what you think. Feel free to leave a review ;)

* * *

The sunlight broke over the horizon, stirring the land to life. Morning dew stuck to the leaves and to the roof of the shrine as the sound of birds chirping stirred him awake.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He opened his eyes, golden orbs taking in the roof of some room he was in. _'What happened?'_ He took a breath and knew he wasn't alone.

"If you make any sudden moves, hanyou, I will kill you." Inuyasha's left ear twitched. He knew where the man sat to his left, could hear the beat of his heart and each breath he took. He smirked. _'A human? Where the hell am I?'_

"Where am I?" he asked, testing his voice. Inuyasha felt perfectly fine, trying to remember what happened last night. He felt like he should be dead or at least on the brink of death, which confused him as to why he was lying here perfectly ready for a fight with this boy.

He sat up slowly, looking around to see the man who spoke to him sitting in the corner of the room, his weapon that looked like a sickle made of bone, held tightly in his right hand. The man had long black hair that was tied up high in a ponytail, much like his own, but only hanging down to his shoulders. Inuyasha took in his appearance. He wore a dark purple hakama with a black haori that had no sleeves tied with a green obi. He had no shirt under his haori and was kneeling, looking relaxed but Inuyasha knew better. The boy was ready to strike if he made a move. Inuyasha chuckled, "Relax. You look tense."

"No fun and games, hanyou." His attention was pulled to his right where he heard a woman's voice. This woman was kneeling just like the man and dressed in a pink kimono that had two different shades of pink. She wore a green skirt tied around her waist as she sat there, glaring at him as if looks could kill. _'Jeez… what's her problem?'_ The woman's hair went down her back and he couldn't help but notice the wakizashi sitting on her lap in plain view, daring him to make a move.

Inuyasha chuckled, closing his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief. Just when he thought he was on the brink of death, he wakes up to this joke.

Suddenly the shoji door slid open, making him jump up, grabbing the hilt of his sword. _'Huh? Tessaiga?'_ Inuyasha felt on his waist and torso, now noticing that he didn't have his sword. He growled at the intruder, seeing an old woman dressed in miko robes standing in the morning light.

Inuyasha gasped, suddenly remembering what happened. He had a flashback of the miko that he encountered in the field, remembered her brown eyes as she stared at him, pointing her arrow at him. His eyes then looked down and there she was. The miko from last night, the one that threatened him to leave… she lay on the futon next to the one he was lying on. He stared at her, confused and dumb-struck. _'What the hell is going?'_

"Inu-hanyou," Kaede called, snapping the demon's attention towards her. She saw the glitter in his golden eyes and gasped, recognizing his eyes. Those golden eyes reminded her of the inu-taiyoukai who killed Kagome's parents. She took a step back, only making Sango and Kohaku even more wary. They sensed her apprehension and Kohaku moved so that he was on one knee at Kagome's feet, ready for the hanyou's attack. Sango stood up slowly, grabbing the hilt of her wakizashi, glancing back at Kaede.

"Kaede…" she called. "What's wrong? Do you know him?"

Kaede regained her composure, though her eye never left the hanyou. He regarded her with a confused but wary stare. It was obvious he had never seen her before, and she knew he wasn't the inu-taiyoukai. He wasn't a full-fledge demon and he didn't have the purple markings on his cheeks. But still… what a strong resemblance.

"No," Kaede said, now even more confused as to why Kagome healed him. _'Surely she would have seen the resemblance of the two…'_ Kaede just didn't understand, and wouldn't, until Kagome woke. But until then… she had problems that needed attention and one of them was securing this hanyou.

"Hanyou, what are your intentions here?"

Inuyasha sputtered, glaring at her and pointing his finger at her. "Me?! You were the one who brought me here, baka!"

Sango turned and glared at him. "Don't call her that."

Inuyasha looked at her and glared. "I will call her whatever the hell I want. What the hell am I doing here to begin with?" He looked down at the sleeping miko and then back up again at the old hag outside. "And where is my damn sword?"

Kaede smiled and placed a hand into her haori, drawing out an ofuda. "It's in a safe place." Her eyes went to Sango. "Sango, Kohaku," she called, "I need the two of you now. We have problems." Sango turned to look at Kaede and knew that it was a demon attack. But she hated leaving Kagome here with this demon.

Kohaku turned around, looking surprised at Kaede. "Kaede… what about Kagome? We can't leave her here with this hanyou."

Inuyasha blinked and looked down at the sleeping miko. _'Kagome…'_ That was her name. He gazed at her and watched the rise and fall of her chest.

"Kagome will be fine here. She needs to rest and she will rise when she is ready. But until then, I will seal the two of them in here so that I don't have to worry about him terrorizing our village." Sango and Kohaku looked back at the hanyou just as Kaede grabbed the shoji doors. The two of them got the hint as Inuyasha just stood staring at them, confused as to what they were doing.

Kaede closed the doors as the two of them came out and placed her ofuda across both doors, sealing them shut together with a spell. _'He won't be able to get out.'_ "Let's go." Sango and Kohaku both followed her towards the village to deal with the problem.

Inuyasha blinked as the sunlight was shut out and their shadows disappeared from the shoji. He growled and stomped up to the shoji.

"Oi!" he yelled and went to grab the shoji but was shocked instead and he retracted his hand. The pain was brief but it only made him angry. _'That old hag sealed me in this damn room!'_ He couldn't believe that he was trapped in here, without his weapon, with this stupid miko who was sleeping as if all that happened didn't just happen. He pounded his fist on the door, hoping to break through it, but was only zapped each time and he left no damage in his frustration.

"Argh!" he said, stomping around the room looking for another way out. He tried the other two shoji doors, but even those two were sealed and would zap him whenever he touched them. It seemed like whatever she used on that door worked around the whole room. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, furious that he was stuck in here.

Closing his eyes, trying to calm his anger, he took in a deep breath and breathed in the miko's scent. _'Kagome…'_ He opened his eyes and his golden orbs softened when he looked at her. Her scent did something to him as he felt something inside of him shifting. He didn't know what it was about her, but something about this woman was drawing him to her, making him curious.

Inuyasha moved towards her, sitting down and crossing his legs, facing her right side. Her hands were lying on top of each other on her stomach. She wore her miko robes that he remembered her in last night. Inuyasha inhaled again, taking her scent deep into his lungs. _'She smells like jasmines…'_ There was something else in her scent that he couldn't put his finger on but he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent again, unable to stop. Immediately his body relaxed and he gazed down at the miko in surprise. _'What the hell?'_ The strange thing about it was that he felt his demon instantly calm from her scent, remembering she had the same effect on him last night. He was so amped up from the rock demon and hungered for more bloodshed, but when the wind had changed and her scent came to him, his blood instantly calmed and his demon was pacified. Inuyasha blinked, staring down at her bewildered.

He thought of who she was. From the way the woman and the man guarded her, it was as if she was someone of importance, besides the fact that she was a priestess. Obviously the old hag was a priestess too since she wore the clothes that signified her title. Inuyasha just folded his arms in his haori sleeves and stared at the miko, taking in her face.

She had short bangs that covered her forehead and her hair was long, but draped over her shoulders and lying on the floor beneath her. Her face, though, was of serenity. He leaned closer to her, getting a better look at her face. Her skin looked soft, her lips were plush and her long eyelashes rested on her cheeks. Inuyasha found himself captivated by her, and his captivation of her only made him even more intrigued at his reaction towards her. He spent his time sitting there and staring at her, working out all the feelings she was stirring up in him and why.

With a deep breath, Kagome opened her eyes and gazed up at the roof. She recognized it was her room. _'How did I get here?'_ But her thoughts were scattered when she felt someone close to her. Her eyes moved to her right and there he sat, the hanyou that she had healed last night. She froze, gazing at him with surprise and wariness, her body tense.

He just stared at her, blinking his golden orbs and not saying a word. _'What is doing? Why is he staring at me like that?'_ she thought, now getting uncomfortable at his attention.

Kagome looked away and moved to sit up, remembering last night's events. _'I saved him. And Kaede and the others brought us back.'_ She was grateful for them, or else she and this hanyou would still be out there, unprotected. Kagome pushed her hair back over her shoulders, now free of the hair-tie, and she sat up, turning her head so that she could look at him. He continued to stare at her, his eyes unreadable but focused.

She glared at him, "What are you staring at?" she asked him, surprised at her boldness. This was the first time she actually interacted casually with a demon, even if he was a half-demon. The fact that she was sitting here, in her room, with him was even more of a shock to her. But for some reason, she didn't feel threatened at all at the fact that she was alone with him. She was just confused as to what happened and why he was in her room.

Inuyasha blinked and glared back at her, snapping out of his thoughts. "Hmph, what are you staring at?" He noticed the fire in her brown eyes and thought she looked beautiful. Inuyasha recoiled back, shocked at his own thoughts, scaring Kagome. He shuffled away from her, his back hitting the wall and causing it to zap him. He cursed and turned to glare at the wall, as if looks could kill.

Kagome was taken aback at his action, staring at him now a few feet from her. _'What was that all about?'_ She wondered why he was so jumpy. More to the point, Kaede had placed a seal around her room. But why? Maybe to keep the hanyou in? Kagome sighed and moved to stand.

Inuyasha heard the shuffle of her clothes and turned to see Kagome standing up. She smoothed out the front of her miko robes and then turned to look at him.

"Do you know why Kaede sealed you in here?"

Inuyasha chuckled and stood up, placing his hands on his hips. "If I knew, do you think I would be sitting here with you having this discussion?"

Kagome bit her lip, wondering whether or not she should trust him. Maybe Kaede sealed him in because she didn't want him to harm the villagers. That made her look at his waist and she noticed he didn't have his sword she remembered from last night. _'They must have disarmed him for their safety.'_

Inuyasha suddenly realized what Kagome said and arched an eyebrow at her. "You're stuck in here too. I heard that old hag say she was sealing the both of us in here so I wouldn't terrorize the village."

Kagome smiled to herself. _'I was right.'_ She looked up at him and took in his figure. He actually looked like a human, except for the dog ears that remained on his head. She couldn't help the small giggle that came out of her lips. When she saw those ears twitch her way, she could only giggle again.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, now getting irritated. "What's so funny?"

Kagome shook her head and waved him off. "Nothing."

' _Hmm… I feel so comfortable around him. Maybe I should get to know him so I can figure out why I feel so drawn to him.'_

Kagome settled for having a conversation while she waited for Kaede and the others. They were obviously busy if they had to seal them in here and not have to worry about the hanyou.

She turned around and went to the opposite side of the room, sliding down the wall to sit cross-legged, watching him expectantly. "So… what's your name?"

Inuyasha was taken aback. _'Wh…What?'_ He watched her get comfortable and felt like he was in some sort of strange dimension. _'What are we having tea now?'_ He didn't want to be here with her like a caged animal. But on the other hand, he did. For some reason, he wanted to talk to her, to hear her voice. Her voice was soft and sweet, and her laughter…

With a snort, he went to the opposite wall and sat down, careful not to lean against the wall. "Why'd you ask?" he said, looking across the room at her.

It was like they were in a dueling match, one where they would have to outsmart the other to win. It was a strange situation for a miko and half-demon who seemed comfortable with each other.

Kagome smiled and tilted her head. "Because I want to get to know you. You're the first demon that I've actually sat down with and had a conversation."

Inuyasha smirked. "Are you saying I should feel honored, miko, that you haven't killed me yet?"

Kagome frowned, hearing the disgust in his voice. "No… that's not what I meant," she tried.

"Pfff, whatever. When that old hag gets back, I'm gone. So no need for introductions." That said, he turned his face from her and closed his eyes, pretending that he wasn't paying attention to her. But he was now able to focus on her breathing, the way her heart beat and the way he sensed her apprehension and agitation.

Kagome watched as he dismissed her. _'Why am I trying to get to know him? He's a demon.'_ But that's what fascinated her so much about this whole situation. The fact that they were here, in her room, sealed alone together was a shock. The events that transpired last night were even more a shock. She had to get to know him to find out what it was that she was so drawn to. But if he wanted to leave, she wouldn't stop him. She knew what it felt like to be caged.

Without second thoughts, she stood up, and he still kept his eyes closed, though she watched his ears following her movements. Kagome turned from him and opened the shoji door. Inuyasha suddenly swung his head up and saw that she had released the seal. Of course being a priestess, she would be able to break the spell. But he was shocked that she would even do that.

"You can leave if you want," Kagome said, turning around and heading back to her spot across from him. "I won't keep you here. I know what it feels like to be held against your will." With that, she sat down and pulled her legs towards her chest, resting her hands and chin on her knees. Secretly, she hoped he wouldn't leave. He intrigued her, and her reaction to him intrigued her. Inwardly she gasped. _'Is that why… why I'm so drawn to him? Because I know what he feels like being trapped?'_ Kagome had a pensive look and stared at the futon in front of her, trying to understand her thoughts.

Inuyasha turned and looked at her, wondering if she was losing her mind or not. But what she said made him stop. He really was thinking about leaving, finding his sword and leaving this stupid village. What was strange was that he didn't feel like taking his anger and revenge out on those who brought him here. For some reason, he didn't feel angry at all, probably because of her scent and the fact that his demon was calm. But besides that, Inuyasha didn't want to leave here. His instincts told him to stay. This woman was something, meant something, and he needed to find out what it was. _'And she said she knew what it felt like to be held against my will. Does that mean she's being held in this village against her will?'_ he wondered.

After a quiet minute, Inuyasha took a breath and broke the silence. "Inuyasha."

Kagome blinked, looking up across the room at him. She was confused at his statement. "What?"

"Inuyasha. That's my name."

Kagome blinked, smiling at him. She watched as he smirked and that caught her off guard. She brought her head up, reading his eyes. She saw his loneliness, his playfulness and his desire to fit in somewhere, anywhere. Now she realized the reason why he was so quick to die last night, so ready for a fight of life and death with her. She realized the reason why she was so drawn to him, and it frightened her.

Kagome turned her head and gazed at the outside sunlight shinning on the stone. "My name is Kagome."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, wondering why she looked at him with wide eyes and then suddenly looked outside. He nodded his head even though she couldn't see him. "I know." She turned back to him now and he chuckled. "The old hag said that was your name."

Kagome nodded with a smile, "That 'old hag' is Kaede. You should be more respectful to her. She is your elder."

Inuyasha chuckled again, this time he couldn't contain it. Kagome watched him as he let his guard down, blinking back her surprise at hearing his deep chuckle tug at something deep within her. "If only you knew how old I really am."

This made her curious. "Really? How old are you?" she asked, finding herself relaxing too. She leaned back against the wall and rested her head against it, her legs falling to the ground in front of her as she rested her hands on her lap.

He noticed her demeanor change and his eyes burned, but she couldn't figure out what he was feeling. "You wouldn't wanna know."

"Try me," she said with a smirk. Kagome wasn't one to be surprised by much. She witnessed the most gruesome sight, her parents' mangled bodies, and felt like nothing now could really frighten her any more than that.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "I'm two hundred years old," he informed her, watching her expression. Her eyebrows arched but she wasn't acting hysterical, which he was thankful for.

"Really?" she asked. "How old were you when you reached maturity?"

Now he was curious as to where her questions where coming from. "Hungry for information?" He blinked when he noticed her blush. She was actually blushing. Inuyasha didn't know what was happening between them but whatever it was, he was enjoying himself. "You intend to use it against me?" he asked, though he knew she wouldn't.

She glared at him, hurt that he thought that of her. "No."

Inuyasha smiled, proud that he knew she would say that. "I became a fledgling when I was ten. Since then, my physical appearance changed slightly every ten years, until I was one hundred years old when I reached maturity. I don't know when I reach full maturity. My father said it varies for all demons, even in the same bloodline," he said with a shrug.

Kagome's eyes widened at the information. _'One hundred years old?'_ She never really thought about a demon's age when they were trying to kill her. "So at ten you were considered a teenager?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I was sexually mature by the time I was ten." Now she really was blushing and Inuyasha drank it in. Watching her cheeks turn pink made him smile, the way the color rushed to her face and gave her a glow. He chuckled. "But I looked like a teenager all the way up until I became a hundred. My physical appearance changed. My body developed and filled itself in, becoming more defined. I guess I look what you call, mid-twenties?" he asked, shrugging off his question.

Kagome tilted her head, wondering how he knew the human terminology. She wanted to ask about his parents but saw that he shrugged off his own question. _'Maybe he grew up around humans and that's how he knows the comparisons?'_ But then he mentioned his father and how he advised him on the growth development of a demon. Did that mean his father was a demon and his mother was a human?

"Inuyasha?"

His ears perked at the sound of his name coming off her lips. "Yeah."

"Was your mother a human?"

Inuyasha's eyes hardened and she saw him immediately shut down. It was as if she could see a physical wall come between them and his aura changed, guarded and angry. "Why do you ask? She's none of your concern."

Kagome noticed the look in his eyes and she backed off, sensing this was a hard subject for him. She lifted her head off the wall and placed her hands in the air. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I just wanted…"

"Whatever!" he said as he got up and began pacing around the room. She could feel the tension radiating off him and she inwardly hoped he didn't run out and leave. She brought her legs towards her and crossed them together.

"Inuyasha…" she said softly. With that, Inuyasha stopped pacing and turned towards her, his eyes softening as he gazed at her, calming down. "I'm sorry. Please sit. I want to talk to you. I like talking to you." There, she said it. She waited for his reaction and noticed the way he visibly relaxed. That is, until his ears perked and his head turned towards the door, growling.

"What is it?" She flared out her aura and felt the others coming. _'Oh… he could hear Kaede and the others approaching.'_ His hearing must be amazing. She relaxed, though she wondered why he wasn't.

Kaede, Sango and Kohaku all came into view as they were shocked to see the shoji opened. Kagome smiled at them as she stood while Inuyasha just postured and growled.

"Old hag! What the hell was that all about, sealing me in here? That freaking thing zapped me!"

Kagome giggled, covering her mouth, knowing that he was being serious. She watched as he turned to her in bewilderment. She cleared her throat and pressed her lips together, trying not to smile. He just glared at her and turned his attention back to the three outside.

Kaede looked between the two, wondering what happened while they were gone. "I see that you were set free. So I do not know why you are complaining or even why you stayed," she pointed out.

Inuyasha froze, sputtering, and then turned his face from her, crossing his arms. "Baka!" was all he said.

Kagome giggled and walked forward greeting the three. "Kaede-san, Sango-san, Kohaku-san. Was there a demon attack?" she asked, figuring out that was why they left.

Kohaku nodded, eyeing the hanyou warily, not wanting to put his guard down. "We were called to help."

"It seems like they are being drawn perhaps by last night's events," Sango said, giving Kagome a suspicious and worried look. Kagome smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'll explain everything later. Everyone… this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, you know Kaede, that's Sango and that's Kohaku," she said, pointing to each. Inuyasha didn't even look at them and she sighed, shaking her head. What happened to the unguarded hanyou that she was talking to a few minutes ago?

Kaede arched her eyebrow, shocked that Kagome seemed so relax in his presence. "Child, I want to talk to you about last night. But before then…" she looked at the hanyou. "What are we going to do about Inuyasha?" she asked, using his name.

Kagome blinked, looking at Sango and Kohaku who looked ready to battle with him. Even Inuyasha snapped out of it and now took on a defensive stance, but it wasn't directed at her. She shook her head, holding up her hands to them. "No. We let him go." The others looked at her for a minute, but it was as if they already knew that she was going to let him go.

"I had a feeling you would say that," Kaede said, shaking her head with a sigh. "Well, Inuyasha. Your sword is out here against the wall."

Inuyasha quickly moved outside to retrieve his Tessaiga, securing it against his hip, under his obi, now feeling a little bit more relaxed that he had his weapon. He walked down the steps into the sunlight, smirking at the three of them. He knew they wanted to kill him, could see that they didn't trust him at all. That didn't matter; he didn't trust them either and wouldn't mind killing them if they made a move. But he had his sword back. No sense in staying.

He couldn't stop himself. Inuyasha turned around and noticed Kagome in the middle of the doorway, her hands clasped in front of her, smiling at him. She looked different, maybe because it was daylight and not nighttime. She stood there, her brown eyes looking at him, but he didn't think twice. Inuyasha leapt into the air, landing on a tree branch and bounding off into the forest.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Kagome held in her sigh, watching as Inuyasha jumped into the nearest tree and in a flash, his red figure was gone. She already felt the loss of him, missing the no-sense conversations they had. She felt like she could be something she was not with him, someone who didn't have duties or special powers. With him, she felt like… a normal woman. Kagome flushed, remembering their conversations and how she blushed, which of course he had to notice.

"Kagome," Sango called out, making her way up the stairs. Kagome seemed to be dazing off and she worried if it had something to do with that hanyou and maybe he did something to her. She reached for Kagome's hands, snapping her friend out of her thoughts. "Are you okay? Really okay, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I am, Sango-san. Really I am. I feel much better than I did last night after I healed him."

"Which is what I wanted to talk to you about, child," Kaede said, walking up the steps and into the room. They all walked in and sat down, Sango sitting next to Kagome and Kohaku sitting between the two girls and Kaede so that he faced all three of them. The three friends all looked at each other and then towards Kaede, waiting for her.

Kaede regarded Kagome seriously. "Kagome, do you know who that hanyou was?"

She shook her head. "No. He told me his name is Inuyasha."

"And you just met him last night?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly, wondering why Kaede was doubting her words. "Yes."

Kaede watched Kagome's expression carefully. "Kagome, did he remind you of anyone?" she pried, wanting to know if Kagome saw it too.

Kagome sat up straighter, knowing where Kaede was going. She would have to face the memories of her past, which always made her emotional. "I know what you're getting at, Kaede." The inu-taiyoukai's face flashed in her mind as she remembered his golden eyes filled with retribution. Sango grabbed Kagome's right hand and squeezed for support. She turned her head to smile in thanks to her. "The inu-taiyoukai that killed my parents," she said, turning back to Kaede. "Inuyasha has the same eyes and hair. I thought the same last night when I first saw him. I knew I recognized him but I had never met him before, yet he seemed so familiar. I don't know how to explain it, but I felt like I was drawn to him. And of course I thought of the inu-taiyoukai. But that isn't him."

Kaede nodded. "I know it's not. He is a half-demon. But still… doesn't it make you wonder if maybe Inuyasha knows the demon that killed your parents? Maybe we could have gotten some information out of him."

Kagome never thought of that. She frowned, her eyes going to the ground, thinking. What would that accomplish? She and Inuyasha had a wonderful talk, no matter how short it was. She really enjoyed his company and never regretted saving his life last night, even though it meant putting hers in danger.

"It doesn't matter, Kaede. I did what I did because I thought it was the right thing to do. I wanted to save him, so I did."

Kaede frowned, wondering how Kagome would take this. "Yes, Akira told us what happened to him last night. And he mentioned that Inuyasha, 'the dog-eared demon' he said, had saved his life."

Kagome looked up into Kaede's eye, soaking in her words. _'Inuyasha saved Akira's life? Is that why I felt like I needed to save him? Because deep inside… he's good?'_ She could only imagine that's one of the reasons why she felt she needed to save him. For some reason, she just could not release her arrow. She couldn't kill him as he stared at her with the promise of death in his eyes.

"Kagome…" Sango said, catching the girl's attention. "What spell did you use last night? That had to be a strong incantation for you to have used so much power that it drained you," she said worriedly.

Kagome smiled and squeezed Sango's hand, seeing the compassion for her safety in Sango's dark brown eyes. "I had to draw on the natural forces around me. When I used the healing incantation it didn't work. Inuyasha had extensive wounds to his abdomen. His ribs were broken, some pierced through his skin, and he had internal bleeding," she said, remembering the sight of Inuyasha's body as she placed her hands on him and tried to heal him. She shook her head. "It didn't work. And so I had to call on the natural forces that I had, which was Tsukuyomi-sama."

Kaede nodded her understanding, fascinated by Kagome's knowledge and power. This child, since she was young, knew much more about life and the natural forces around them more than Kaede did at her age and experience. Even though she was a miko, Kaede knew that she would never amount to the level that Kagome was. And she really never aspired to. That type of power, the burden that Kagome carried, Kaede wouldn't want it for herself. Nor for Kagome.

Kaede sighed, catching Kagome's attention again. "Kagome, I trust you and your judgement. If you felt the need to heal that hanyou and let him go, then so be it. We won't press you any further on that matter."

Kagome nodded her thanks, looking to Kohaku. He was quiet this whole time, keeping his head down and just listening to them. She frowned, wondering what was bothering him.

"I need to get going," Kaede said, as she stood up and everyone began to stand with her. "I need to check on Akira. He seems to be doing fine, but his father is worried about him." Kagome nodded as Kaede left the room and headed out of the shrine down to the village.

Kagome, Sango and Kohaku walked out into the sun and wandered towards the front of the shrine.

"Kagome we sent the children home. We told them you weren't feeling well," Sango informed her.

"Oh, thanks Sango. I can't believe I slept in that long."

"Well, you did use a lot of your miko energy," Sango reminded with a grin. She regarded Kagome intently, watching as the girl seemed contemplative. She sighed and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder to stop her from walking. "Are you sure you're okay? I've never seen you heal a demon before."

Kagome turned her head forward, staring at the ground. She raised her hands, lifting her palms to look at them. "I know." She remembered the way Inuyasha's aura had fought hers last night, two opposites opposing each other. Then she remembered his aura getting stronger and darker, more ominous. She remembered the sinking feeling it gave her as she tried to coax the demon within him. "He fought me… his demon," she confessed, hoping the others wouldn't take it the wrong way. "When I tried to heal him… his demon protected him and was fighting my miko energy."

Kohaku watched Kagome intently, listening to what happened. "It was like I hit a wall and then his demonic energy fought me off. I had to coax his demon, speak to it and persuade it that I was there to heal Inuyasha…" She wondered where he was now, remembering when he walked outside and turned around to look directly at her. Kagome remembered looking into his eyes as she felt a pang of sadness wash over. As soon as she did, she smiled to hide it, encouraging him to leave if that's what he wanted. And he did. Without saying anything, he was gone before her eyes and she was left with sadness, taking a gulp of air as if she never knew she was holding her breath. She didn't know what he did to her, what he made her feel, but she had the whole day to figure it out.

"Well whatever the case," Kohaku said after the silence stretched on. "We need to prepare in case he returns." Sango and Kagome both looked at him. "He's a demon," he reminded. "He knows what you did, Kagome. He'll be wondering what kind of powers you have and he'll come back… they always do."

Sango nodded her head, frowning at her brother. Kohaku had a point. Every demon that came to their village, acting formal and tamed, would come to do business or to just travel through. They were the ones who acted like humans, either putting on a front to gain access into a village or really thinking they, a demon, could be 'civil'. And one after the other, whenever they realized that Kagome was special and something about her called to their blood, they would always come back. They would always try to capture her. And Kohaku and Sango were the ones to eradicate the demons, as it was their specialty. ' _Humans aren't any different'_ , Sango thought, frowning at her brother.

"I know," Kagome said smiling at Kohaku. "If he does, we'll be ready. I know his aura now and I can sense him when he's near. If I feel like he is really a danger to the village, I will be the one to kill him."

This made Kohaku was shocked. Kagome never claimed a kill, especially one where they expected the person to return only with the intention to harm her. But Kohaku saw that Kagome was serious and didn't want any questions.

"Of course," he said, looking at his sister. "Let's go, Sango."

Sango nodded and hugged Kagome briefly before following Kohaku out. "We have to go back out to the field you were in last night and check for any seekers." They called demons who would take advantage of a dead demon's body or the aftermath of a battle 'seekers'. Those were usually weak demons, feeding off of anything and everything to gain power.

"Ok. Be careful." Kagome waved as the two left the shrine and she was left alone. The quietness of the forest around her brought peace to her soul. But her mind was far from it. She sighed and closed her eyes, unable to stop thinking of that hanyou. _'Maybe I should do some meditation,'_ she thought, turning around to head into the _honden_.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

The ground beneath his feet were soft and firm as he raced across the land, jumping up into a few trees just to feel the wind hit his face and flow through his hair in its ponytail. Inuyasha smirked as he thought of those stupid humans, thinking they could cage him and seal him in some room. _'Hmph. Pathetic humans…'_ Inuyasha never trusted anyone. Those humans would be at the bottom of his shit-list for some time. But all he could think about now is running, to flex his muscles and feel his power flow through his body. He felt alive. He felt better than he did the previous day and he couldn't figure out why, but he physically felt better than he ever remembered. He felt like he could take on an army of demons.

Before he knew it, Inuyasha ran into an open field and stopped, his hair whipping in front of him at the suddenness. He was standing in the area he had fought that rock demon last night. The huge rocks still remained dug into the ground as he remembered the demon blasting into pieces from that miko's ofuda. _'Kagome…'_ Her face flashed into his mind and he was taken aback. _'Why do I keep thinking of her?'_ he thought, walking forward, hoping to clear his mind by moving around.

It was the only thing he knew to do. Keep moving. People, both humans and demons, were always behind him persecuting him and hunting him down for what he was. And he could never stay in one place for too long. Sometimes he was able to blend in and gain people's trust and acceptance, but he never trusted them back. Never.

Walking towards the boulders, Inuyasha looked over each one as his mind wandered. That miko, Kagome. She was beautiful as he remembered the events from last night that happened here. He replayed everything that happened, remembering the little boy and then Kagome showing up. She really was a sight to see in action. Her eyes were focused, determined, and her body was steady, her hands fluidly using her weapon as if it was a part of her body. She was born for battle and he realized that he admired her fluid grace and lack of fear last night when they fought together.

Inuyasha placed his left hand on a rock and stopped, reaching with his right hand to his side where he remembered pain. _'I was injured.'_ Now that he remembered the pain, he remembered getting hit on his side and his ribs breaking. There was so much blood but he had pushed the pain and his injury out of his mind so he could defeat the demon. _'That's right! I was injured and then she showed up.'_ He remembered her words, telling him to leave these lands, and how he got angry and irritated that she threatened him. They regarded each other out here, waiting for the other to make a move. And then it happened. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he was hit with the memory of her scent. _'I caught her scent on the wind… It had the same effect on me.'_ Even as they were regarding each other, waiting for the attack, once he took in her scent, his whole body calmed. Which had freaked him out. How could her scent do that to him, in the middle of a battle?

Inuyasha then remembered how she threatened him some more, but he never took her seriously. She didn't release her arrow yet, which meant she didn't intend to kill him or she would've done it already. But then he remembered darkness. _'I must have lost consciousness from the loss of blood.'_ The next thing he knew, he woke up in that room with those humans and the miko lay next to him.

He gripped his side, opening his haori and hanjuban to reveal his chest. Inuyasha took a look at his abdomen, shocked. His skin was perfectly healed. He placed his hand on his side where he remembered some of his bones had pierced his skin, his ribs were broken and he was bleeding uncontrollably. He was a hanyou and he would've healed on his own, but not that fast. Not overnight especially with the wound that he received. It would've taken him about two weeks and lots of herbs. He has been in many battles and received his share of wounds, both minor and major. And he always took care of himself; living for two hundred years had its benefits. He learned what he could from masters of medicine and after trial and error, he knew what plants to use for his wounds. Inuyasha stared down at his fair skin, marveling at the fact that he felt brand new with no scars and his ribs were perfectly intact. Bones take a long time to heal. But his ribs felt fine. _'Did she do this?'_

For the life of him, he couldn't remember if Kagome had helped him after he fainted. But what he did remember as he floated in darkness was the feeling of warmth that started in his soul. He remembered feeling a strange, warm sensation, something that reminded him of his mother's arms. It brought about something within him that he never thought he'd feel before. That woman, she stirred up feelings in him that he never knew he had.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as his expression changed and his body grew rigid. He smirked knowingly and closed his haori, coming around the rock to see the man and the woman that had been with him in the room coming towards them. They both were flying, riding on top of what looked like a saber-tooth cat demon. He noticed the flames on the cat's feet as she ran through the air, coming towards him with her riders. She had two large fangs protruding out and a distinct marking on her forehead and at the end of both of her two tails. He jumped on top of the rock to get a better view and to show them they weren't alone. The woman and the man were now dressed in their battle attire. Inuyasha blinked. _'They're demon slayers.'_ It made sense now, their demeanor and cool attitude back in the village. They were the village protectors, coming out to check the battle site for any seekers. Inuyasha huffed, realizing that his day would get interesting.

Sango blinked as she looked ahead, seeing the hanyou that had just left their village standing on a rock. "Kohaku." Her brother shifted behind her.

Kohaku stuck his head around and looked over his sister's shoulder. "I see him." He watched the hanyou, wondering what his intentions were and why he was still in the area. _'"I will be the one to kill him"'._ Kagome's words rang in his mind, reminding him that he couldn't kill the hanyou. That is, unless he felt like his own life was in danger. Kohaku smirked.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, and the firecat responded by going faster. Kirara was Sango's loyal friend, a firecat demon. She was given to her by her father when she was six years old as a birthday gift and Sango has loved Kirara ever since. Kirara fought with her in every battle with Sango and she trusted Kirara with her life.

As they got closer, Sango called out. "Half-demon! Why are you here?" she asked, Kirara stopping just close enough to the hanyou to avoid an attack. She already had one hand holding her Hiraikotsu against her back.

Inuyasha smirked and looked up at the two. "Nice cat."

Kohaku shifted and jumped off Kirara, landing gracefully to the ground in a crouch and standing to look up at the hanyou. "Kagome let you go. Yet here you are, back where we first found you," he said, grasping his Kusarigama in his right hand and holding the heavy weight at the end of his weapon in his left.

Inuyasha looked down at the man, taking in his stance. He smirked, realizing that these two must be related because they both had the same personalities and appearances. The man, Inuyasha remembered as Kohaku, had on a black-leather suit that clung to his whole body. There were green demon bone plates that looked burned into the leather on his shoulders, elbows, knees, and in front of his lower abdomen and groin. The same went for his sister he remembered as Sango. She had the same outfit on, her hair now was high up in a ponytail with a pink rice paper hair-tie, and her demon bone plates were pink like her kimono was.

Inuyasha smirked, placing his hands on his hips as he regarded the guy. "Let me go? I was there because I wanted to be, until I left that is. And I can go wherever the hell I want."

Sango glared at him and moved Kirara to the ground next to Kohaku as she got off and stood next to him. "What are your intentions?" she asked, taking a defensive stance.

' _What is it with these two?'_ he thought, wondering why they were so hostile and quick to get rid of him. He could tell they wanted him gone, long gone from here, since he had first woke this morning. He thought it was just because he was in their village and made them uncomfortable. Now that he was out here in the open, he didn't see any reason why they would still want him gone, unless they were like those humans who hated him and hunted him down.

"What's it to you? I thought you wanted me out of your village," he pointed out with an arched eyebrow.

Sango looked up at him impassively. Kohaku was the one to speak. "We want you gone, away from our village and to never return. You're not welcome here."

Inuyasha smiled, closing his eyes. Those were the same words the miko used on him last night. What was it with this village? They were obviously hiding something if they all told him the same thing and were so desperate to get him far away. "Well, sorry to burst your dreams but I ain't leaving. I have some questions to ask your miko." He already had decided that he wasn't going to leave. He had to figure out this reaction he got from Kagome and why he felt like he wanted to see her again.

"Is that so?" Sango asked, Kirara sensing her agitation and growling at the hanyou. "Well, maybe we might just have to make you leave, then." Her feet began to move, Kirara following behind her, but Kohaku stayed where he was. She needed to give the both of them room for a fight.

The sound of Kohaku's chain moving was the first sign. The Kusarigama went flying in the air, whizzing straight for Inuyasha's head. But the hanyou was fast, moving out of the way as the bone sickle hit empty air and Kohaku yanked the weapon back to him, his eyes moving.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, flying her bone boomerang into the air. She kept her eyes on him when he jumped off the rock from Kohaku's attack. It was her turn now. She flew her weapon at him, watching as it quickly spun around and around, going where Inuyasha was about to land on another rock. He smirked and jumped again, his silver hair flying around as the Hiraikotsu whizzed past him and hit the rock he was just on. The shards of rock went flying as Hiraikotsu got embedded into the rock. Sango ran towards her weapon as she saw Kohaku jump over her head, heading for the hanyou. She left him to it and ran as fast as she could to get her weapon and help him.

Kohaku was on Inuyasha once he touched the grass. But Inuyasha already prepared for his strike. He turned around and brought the Tessaiga still in its sheath up to his face, smirking confidently at the boy. The Kusarigama struck the Tessaiga's sheath with a scraping ring. Kohaku grunted, disappointed that he wasn't fast enough to catch the hanyou off guard. And Inuyasha caught the look.

"Too slow, kid," Inuyasha said, using the Tessaiga and with force, he pushed Kohaku back with it. The boy went skidding along the ground but kept his footing. Inuyasha was impressed at these two, seeing how well they're trained. But he wasn't in any mood for a fight, and he wasn't too keen on killing them. In a sense, they did sort of save him and still didn't kill him when they had the chance this morning. Which made him even wonder more about how he was here, feeling physically strong, and how he ended up in that room instead of waking up here in the field. If Kagome did heal him, then she must have taken him back to her village to do it, with these two watching over her.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu, the rocks falling away from it, snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts when he heard the sound. He regarded the two demon slayers and placed the Tessaiga back under his obi. "I'm leaving." That said he took off before the two of them could say anything. Kohaku and Sango watched as Inuyasha ran towards the forest, his speed impressive for a half-demon, and within a few seconds he was gone.

She turned to Kohaku, watching as he straightened and placed his weapon back in its sheath against his back. "What was that about?" she wondered.

Kohaku shrugged, his eyes gazing at where the hanyou was last seen. He was going in the direction parallel to the village, so maybe he was really leaving the area. Kohaku sighed and turned to the rocks littered on the field. "Let's stay here for a couple of hours."

Sango nodded her agreement as she strapped Hiraikotsu against her back. They would have to wait and see if any demons would come. It would be better to take care of them now, outside of the village, before they got too close and attacked the unsuspecting village. Plus, she wanted to see if there was anything around they could use for their weapons. "Ok." Kirara moved up to her, rubbing her head against Sango's shoulder. She looked up at the firecat and smiled, reaching up to rub Kirara's head in affection. The three of them walked towards the rocks, intending on spending part of their day here.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Kagome took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She opened her eyes. Her body felt like lead, heavy and stiff. _'What time is it?'_ she thought, wondering how long she had meditated. She sat cross-legged with her palms flat on her knees, sitting on a soft, decorative cushion that was blood red, matching the Tori gates. The _honden_ was a small shrine house, big enough to fit the praying altar and her. It wasn't small where it felt like she was suffocating, but it just fit her comfortably. Kagome looked down at the incenses that were burning, three small clay pots holding one incense burning in each. She went to her knees, her body aching with each movement, signaling to her that she had been praying for a long time. Slowly, Kagome moved next to the incense and blew them out.

She got to her feet, stepping off the cushion to look at the altar in front of her. It was decorated with hanging white cloth and ofudas with kanji written on them hung on a string draped over the top of the altar. Each ofuda had the names of the five Gods on them. The altar was a burgundy red, smaller than the altar in the _haiden_ , and this one didn't contain the bell or the offering plate that was in the main shrine. The altar had a Wisteria bonsai tree in the center, only a foot tall. Kagome smiled down at the plant, clapping her hands twice and bowing towards the altar.

She took a breath and smiled as her eyes gazed at the beautiful Wisteria bonsai. She remembered when she first saw something so beautiful.

A man had arrived at the village a few days after they had lost everything. The ground was still black in certain areas but Kagome and the others were doing their best in rebuilding their home with the available hands they had. The first thing they started with was the dead. Kagome had performed her prayers on all the bodies that they had found and collected, all in one area. She wanted to give them a proper sending and then they could start on digging graves for each body. But there were so many bodies, it took them a few days and the bodies began to stink and rot.

A monk had entered their village, shocked at the remains of the village. Everything was in heaps of rubble stacked in certain areas. Kagome remembered seeing him walk up to them while they were burying their dead. His eyes were wide, his face shocked, as he watched them. What a sight to see: five children and three women burying the bodies of the villagers that were all lined up in front of each grave they had dug for them. He couldn't count the amount of bodies there were, but from what he saw, it was a massacre that happened here.

Kagome remembered how generous the monk was, saying his name was Monk Miyatsu. He was a traveling monk, helping those who needed it, and he said he was willing to help them. Of course, Kaede accepted his help, being the only man they had. Though he looked to be middle-aged, he was well fit and helped them place all the bodies into their graves and refill the soil on top to seal their resting area. Each grave was marked with a stone that had the names of each person it stood for, Kohaku being the one who engraved each stone.

Once they had buried their loved ones, Monk Miyatsu had agreed to stay with them for however long it took them to build them a few homes. He stayed for a week, helping them to cut trees, fashion logs and mats to build their huts. Within the week, Kagome felt like he was included in their 'family' and loved when he would swing her in the air, reminding her of how her father would do the same. Monk Miyatsu reminded her of the father that she had lost and she treasured him for that. He was her male figure in her life.

But then they were done building. Only two huts were built and Kaede had told Monk Miyatsu that those two were all they needed for now, grateful that he had stayed to help them in the short amount of time. Monk Miyatsu had mentioned that he had a family to go back to, a grandson who he took care of like his own son. Kagome could tell he loved his grandson very much the way he talked about the boy, and she knew she couldn't beg him to stay, no matter how much she wanted him to. He reminded her of what it felt like to move on, to forget about the pain that suffocated her each morning when she awoke from nightmares and the sorrow that made her cry herself to sleep every night. She cried the day he left the village, telling him how much she would miss him.

She remembered his smile, the way he went to his knee in front of her and pulled out a Wisteria bonsai that he had in his straw basket against his back. Her eyes widened and she was struck at the plant's beauty. She had never seen anything as beautiful as that in her whole life. The Wisteria bonsai was a cute little tree, about a foot tall, with its roots sitting in the soil of the clay pot. And the flowers were in full bloom, draping down from the branches in all its delicate glory. The flowers were a rich lavender, a mild but sweet smelling fragrance coming from the many flowers that draped down in teardrops and decorated the whole tree.

" _This is for you, Kagome," Monk Miyatsu said, smiling at her. "I want you to have this."_

 _Kagome reached out for the pot, her eyes dazzled by its beauty as she took it from him. It was heavy for her small hands, but she loved the gift. "What is it?"_

 _He smiled. "It's a Wisteria bonsai. It's a small plant that grows only so high compared to a plant in the ground. But it requires a lot of love and a lot of attention, which I know you'll give to it."_

 _Kagome nodded her head enthusiastically, her eyes shining with tears._

 _He knew Kagome didn't want him to leave, he could see if in her eyes. But she never begged him to stay. "I have to leave, Kagome-chan. I cannot stay." He looked to the side, unable to look at her from his shame. "I am cursed." Kagome gasped, her eyes widening. He looked back at her with a sad smile. "It's alright, I have accepted my fate." He glanced at his right hand that had prayer beads wrapped around his clothing panels that covered his palm. "I don't want to put you in harm's way, either. I must leave. For you."_

 _Monk Miyatsu smiled reassuringly and placed his hand on her forehead affectionately, pulling his traveling basket back over his back. "I will miss you, Kagome-chan." That said, he turned and walked out of the village, leaving her behind with tears streaming down her face, holding onto the bonsai as if it was his hands she held on to._

Kagome blinked, snapping out of her memories. She smiled lovingly down at the Wisteria bonsai on the altar. She remembered the day the bonsai Monk Miyatsu had given her had died. Over time and many demon attacks, she just couldn't keep up with caring for the tree. After a year, the bonsai and its beautiful flowers withered up and died. She cried and cried, not even Sango could console her. Her heart was broken because this bonsai represented more than just a gift. It was her lifeline. It showed her how beautiful the world can be, how some people are worth trusting and how life goes on even after all the deaths and sorrow. The tree gave her happiness in her world full of sorrow.

Then, when she had cried while hugging the tree, one of her tears hit a branch and it immediately began to grow within seconds in front of her eyes. The branch was alive, sprouting green leaves from a bud to full growth, and then draping lavender flowers fell from the branch. She was shocked and amazed, and that was the first time she realized she could heal not only humans but plants and animals. She had broken the branch off and dumped out the soil, putting in fresh soil and a little bit of water. When she planted the branch back in the soft soil, nothing happened. She watched and waited, but nothing happened. Then, Kagome placed her hands on the soil and closed her eyes, praying for the tree to grow and show her its beautiful flowers to her. Slowly, she felt her aura shift and she knew something was happening. She opened her eyes and watched with childish delight as the small branch grew roots, branching out along the soil, and slowly grew a trunk with many branches. Then slowly the flowers budded and bloomed before her eyes. It was the most spectacular thing she had ever seen, a tree growing like that right before her eyes. A miracle.

Kagome smiled as she reached out and touched the Wisteria tree on the altar, lifting one of the stalk of flowers with her index finger. This tree has been with her since then, the same tree she had replanted the first time. She never replanted it or had to prune it. With her powers, she was able to control the tree's life cycle. It bloomed all year round, every day, or whenever she came into the shrine. She would pray for it to bloom while she was there to give her soul peace. _'So beautiful…'_ she thought, sighing.

Turning around, Kagome opened the shoji and walked outside. Harumi was sitting on her heels to the side of the shoji facing her, looking up as she came out.

"My Lady Kagome, how was your prayer?" Harumi asked, rising to her feet with a welcoming smile.

Kagome smiled and tilted her head. "Nice. Long," she murmured as she turned and noticed that it was night. _'I was in there since this morning.'_ She shook her head with a smile, knowing it wasn't the first time she meditated all day, and began to head onto the stone steps. Harumi followed behind her. She wasn't ready to head into her room as she wasn't tired. Her body was stiff and she needed to walk around, feel the ground beneath her feet and stretch out her muscles. She had meditated the whole day, and throughout that time she was able to figure out why she was so drawn to Inuyasha.

"Harumi," she called, catching the girl's attention. "Can I be alone?"

Harumi bowed. "Yes, Kagome-sama." That said, she left, going to find something to do around the shrine before she was needed again.

Kagome sighed and began walking again. She gazed around the outside of the shrine, looking at the red painted roof that matched the Tori gate out front. _'Inuyasha…'_ Her mind couldn't stop thinking about that hanyou. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he injured by another demon? Her mind ran with situations that he could've gotten himself into. Kagome shook her head, placing her hand over her racing heart.

' _What is this that I feel for him?'_ She was definitely drawn to him on an emotional level. Even though he tried to hide it, she knew that Inuyasha was just like her. He didn't trust people, which was obvious. Being a half-demon, she could only imagine that it came from people in both worlds, humans and demons, hating him. He was never able to fully let his guard down anywhere with anyone, much like her. He was sad, that she saw in his eyes last night. She saw the same sadness and loneliness that she felt in her heart, deep within his golden eyes. When she looked into his eyes, he reminded her of what she felt inside. From this morning, she knew that he was two hundred years old and he didn't like feeling trapped or held against his will. Kagome smiled to herself. _'Not like me… though I feel like it sometimes…'_

The moonlight brightened the stones so that she could see where she was walking without a lantern. She went to the side of main shrine where there was a small patch of grass with decorative stones and small trees. There were two stone benches on opposite sides of each other on the grass. She made her way to small garden, walking slowly to the benches, sighing to herself. She didn't want to sit. Kagome looked up at the sky, marveling at how many stars there were, wondering if Inuyasha was looking up at the sky too.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, hoping that the gentle breeze would carry her call to him. She placed both hands over her heart and smiled to herself, wondering what was coming over her. Kagome shook her head in disbelief.

Just then, she heard a tree branch next to her move and she whipped around, taken off guard. But what she saw stopped her heart. Inuyasha floated down next to her, his haori sleeves the only noise she heard as he came to stand right in front of her, his silver hair falling around his face. He had his hair down, shocking her as to how full it was when it wasn't in a ponytail. She took in the way his hair gleamed in the moonlight and how his ears stood on top of his head. He looked the same as the way he left, his face catching her attention. His golden eyes were looking at hers with such intensity that she was caught in his spell. She was suddenly aware of her beating heart, too loudly in the small space between them. He was literally inches from her, so close she could smell him. Kagome took a cautious breath, closing her eyes as she smelt him. _'He smells like the woods, fresh, and… him.'_ She opened her eyes and Inuyasha moved, his right hand moving up. But she could only stare at him, her hands still on her chest, her heart beating against her palm.

Time seemed to fade as he placed his hand on her cheek, and she was suddenly aware of how small she was, how much of a woman his simple touch made her feel. Her eyes fell to his lips and watched as he whispered her name.

"Kagome…"


	4. Chapter 4- The Shikon no Tama

**Author's Note-** I hope I didn't keep you waiting with that last cliffhanger. I didn't have the time to correct this one and post it up but I did have it finished for a while now. I'm now writing chapter 14 and I'm enjoying the story so far, as I hope you are as well. Anyways... less talk and more reading.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Time seemed to stop as the wind blew past them gently, the only thing that reminded him that they were here. Inuyasha felt Kagome's warmth against his palm and looked down into her milky brown eyes. He was right. The night brought out the darkness of her hair, reminding him a raven's feathers that glistened when the moonlight shone on it. Her hair was long and softly caressed his knuckles as her face fit just right in his palm. Her brown eyes were what captivated him. He saw himself in her eyes, his silver hair glowing from the moon, or maybe it was the glow from the moon shining in her eyes. He didn't know. All he knew is that he heard her call his name.

"Inuyasha…"

Moments before he was hiding in the tree tops, watching her emerge from one of the shrine houses. He noticed how tired she looked, furrowing his eyebrows as to what she was doing in there. He had just arrived about an hour ago, coming back to the village when the sun went down after his run of the land that brought him straight back here. Without knowing, he went searching for her in the village, following her scent. Ending up here at the shrine, Inuyasha could smell her everywhere. He went to the room they were in earlier this morning only to find that it was empty, only one futon now in the center of the room with a bow and arrow in the corner. He figured it was her room. Inuyasha left and stealthily tracked her in the shrine, making sure no one discovered him. Her scent was the strongest in the small shrine house towards the back of the main shrine, and he knew she was in there. But as he neared the front of the shrine, a woman sat there, keeping guard. So he decided to just wait, not knowing what he was doing there anyways. Inuyasha leapt into the trees, settling on a tree branch, and waited until the miko came out. The whole time, he thought about why he came back. He realized he wanted to see her again as there was something about her that he found intriguing. But even though he had questions to answer, he tried to come up with questions to ask her so he didn't look like an idiot showing back up.

Standing here now, with her right in front of him, all his questions flew out of his mind. Inuyasha could only stare at her and drink in her scent, such a sweet and calming scent. He found himself relaxing, even his demon, which shocked him. _'What is she doing to me? It's as if even my demon recognizes her and needs her like he needs air to breathe.'_

All he knew was that the moment she whispered his name, as if no one was listening, he immediately felt pulled to her and his ears perked. She had said his name. She was thinking of him as she looked up to the stars, and he couldn't believe it. When she said his name, she said it like she needed him. And that was all it took for him to jump from his hiding spot, where she never even knew he was sitting, and right in front of her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, watching as her eyes moved. She looked so fragile, so innocent, and he saw her cheeks start to blush. He blinked, never realizing how long he was staring at her, and rubbed his thumb against her now rosy cheek. Her skin was so soft and it amazed him at the color change. "What's wrong?"

Kagome grasped at her hakui, feeling her cheeks burn when she caught herself staring at his lips, and took a step away from him, already missing his warmth. Inuyasha dropped his hand to his side and gazed at her, wondering what she was doing. She took a breath, composing herself. "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" she asked, getting the topic off her and what she was caught doing.

Inuyasha smirked and crossed his arms, "I came back to see you, what else," as if it was that simple.

She blinked, shocked at his confession. _'See me? Why?'_ Why did it matter? Truthfully, she was elated that he was back. It was like she wished on the stars that he would come and he did. Kagome bit her lip, unable to tell him that. Inuyasha's eyes, however, followed her lips and his expression grew serious.

"Well… would you like to have a seat?" she asked, figuring that maybe they could have a conversation instead of standing here staring at each other's mouths.

Inuyasha nodded his head and followed her to the stone bench next to them. Kagome sat and motioned for him to sit next to her. The two of them sat there, miko and demon, looking at the grass in front of them, neither choosing to speak first. But she soon broke the silence.

"How are you wounds?" she asked, wondering how he was feeling.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome and saw her looking at him with a smile, her eyes sincere. "So you did heal me." Of course she did, but he needed to know for sure.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes. Your injuries were really bad. Any minute and you would've died if I hadn't." She showed her disapproval in her face but just shook her head at his smirk. "You definitely didn't seem like you were on the brink of death."

"Keh, I'm tougher than I seem, woman," he said with an arch of his eyebrow. Kagome smiled at him and nodded her head.

"I know. I realized that when I saw your wound," she said, her face growing serious and far off. "You had internal bleeding and your ribs had pierced your skin. You had lost too much blood and there was no way you would've survived."

Inuyasha frowned, gazing at her with wonder. "How did you heal me?" He watched as she closed up, turning her head from him to hide her expression, as if suddenly there was a wall between them. He tilted his head, wondering why she didn't want to tell him. After all his years of living, he had never met anyone, let alone a miko, who was able to heal him in just overnight. Something was different about her, giving Inuyasha a hint as to why those demon slayers were so protective of her. He sighed and crossed his arms, looking out over the opposite bench across from them. "Feh, you don't have to tell me."

Kagome frowned, wanting to tell him but afraid of what he will do when he found out. _'Can I trust him?'_ He did come back to see her, not to kill her like most people did when they returned. And they were sitting here together, talking. She felt comfortable around him, like she could trust him. Kagome turned to him, seeing the side of his face and the irritated look as he looked ahead of him. Softly, she confessed to him.

"I used my gifts." Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned to look at her. She was looking up at him, trepidation in her eyes. He uncrossed his arms, placing them on his thighs, trying to make her feel comfortable to continue on.

Kagome took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. "I have special gifts, Inuyasha, gifts that many people, humans and demons alike, would go to war for." That made him stop. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, looking into her eyes, trying to figure out what was so special about her. "One of my gifts is of healing." She raised her hands, showing him her palms as they both looked down at them. "I can heal people with my hands, channeling my miko energy through them."

Inuyasha blinked, piecing together what he remembered when he was unconscious. "So… that was you last night?" She looked at him confused. "When I was unconscious, I felt a warmth… I didn't know where it came from. But it made me feel safe and strong."

Kagome smiled up at him, glad to hear that she was able to help him, even while unconscious. She never really knew what the person she was healing would feel or goes through when she did it. "I'm glad. Yes, it was me last night. And I must say… it wasn't as nice as it sounded for me. Your demon actually thought I was trying to kill you."

Inuyasha gasped, knowing that his demon was a part of him that he could never trust. He feared for her and hoped he wasn't the reason why she was so tired this morning. Maybe she had to fight him off. Maybe he hurt her while she was trying to save him. Kagome caught the fear in his eyes and reached out, placing her hand on his bicep to silence his fears.

"Inuyasha… you didn't hurt me. Not intentionally, anyways."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked a little roughly, wanting her to tell him if he did.

Kagome frowned, seeing how much he feared if he had hurt her or not. She tried to reassure him because she didn't blame him or his demon. "When I tried to heal you, your demon came out and used its energy to block mine. I know you didn't hurt me intentionally. Your demon just thought I was the bad guy. So… I had to talk to it." She took her hand back and sat up, tilting her head to the side. "I used my mind and my aura to try and coax it, to reassure it that I didn't want to hurt it or you. And after a while, it relaxed and allowed me to heal you," she said with a smile, grateful that his demon trusted her. Trust is what she was giving back to him now.

Inuyasha was dumb-founded. Kagome can heal people and to top it off, his demon came out and accepted her? Because he was a half-demon, his demon side was always left unchecked, and he had a hard time controlling his demon. His father had given his sword, the Tessaiga, because it was a sealing sword for his demon blood. The Tessaiga acted like a shield, preventing his demon blood from surfacing and him losing his mind to bloodlust. But he couldn't believe what Kagome said. _'My demon… was pacified by this priestess?'_ He never believed that his demon could ever be tamed, but it sounded like Kagome did just that.

Kagome felt uncomfortable, his eyes looking at her intensely, making her squirm. _'What is he thinking? Why is he staring at me like that?'_ She let the silence stretch on and finally turned from him, wondering what he was thinking. She feared what he might do now that he knew about her gift.

Kagome gasped in surprised. Inuyasha ran his claws along her left temple, pushing her hair back behind her ear and grabbing the back of her head. And before she knew it, he brought his face to the crook of her neck in one smooth movement. She heard him inhale and then his breath shot out, tickling the soft skin of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She brought her hands up, intending on pushing him away, but Inuyasha wrapped his left arm around her, bringing her flush against his chest. She gulped and turned beat red. _'What's he doing?!'_ He used his right hand to run against her hair and tangle in her strands, holding her against him so he could inhale her scent.

Inuyasha felt a stirring within him. He didn't know what came over him, but in an instant he wanted to take in her scent, and to thank her for saving him. But what happened next, he was shocked by his own actions. He found himself touching her again, and then he went to her neck, closing his eyes. Her scent was strongest there, the scent he came to know as Kagome's and one that soothed his soul. He could smell the rice bran that she used to scrub on her skin and some fragrant herbs scented her hair. He wanted to undo her hair-tie at the nape of her neck and bury his face in her hair. Inuyasha had to suppress his growl that came out of nowhere. He felt her move then and didn't want this to end. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into him, and held her head so he could bury his nose in her hair, breathing in and out. His blood boiled and his stomach dropped, his body getting aroused, marveling at what she was doing to his body. No one has ever made him feel this way, not for centuries. He felt alive, his body coming to life at just the scent of her. He wanted her.

"Inu… Inuyasha…" she whispered, placing her hands on his chest. She stared up at the trees, noticing his ear twitch so she knew he heard her. But he remained still, just as she did. His hair was tickling her nose as some fell over his shoulder, his silky strands running along her cheek. She smiled, grateful he couldn't see her and that his hair was down. As much as she was shocked and a little uncomfortable with this new situation they found themselves in, her soul felt at ease and the comfort of his arms gave her a sense of security. She felt safe in his arms, felt like a woman. She forgot what it was like growing up in this village with no one her age that she could date. But this man, this hanyou, he brought out the longing in her to be loved, to be wanted, to be desired by a man.

Inuyasha felt Kagome relax and he smiled, truly smiled. He wanted to stay here forever, he could stay here forever, just drinking in her scent as sustenance and feeling her body against his as his warmth in the night. "Thank you, Kagome," he whispered, his eyes still closed as he tilted his head just a little, moving his nose up behind her ear.

His breath sent shivers down her spine again and she was suddenly aroused at the warm blast. She heard a deep growl come from his throat, wondering if he was getting mad, but she could barely focus on anything but him right now. "For what?" she whispered, unable to find her voice. The pressure between her legs ached and she tried hard not to move, in fear of her arousal spreading like fire.

Inuyasha knew, he could smell it. She was aroused for him. It turned him on even more, knowing that she wanted him. And he would've taken her, if not for the fact that she was a miko and he wanted to give her more respect than that. She deserved it, after what she did for him. "For saving my life… and for trusting me."

Kagome held her breath. _'I do trust him.'_ That's why she told him. She felt that she could trust him with her secret, and here they were, so intimately close, and she felt like he would keep her secret safe, the same way he made her feel. She smiled, resting her cheek against his head, "You're welcome."

Inuyasha took calming breaths, needing to stop the pounding in his ears as his blood boiled and he yearned for her. Slowly, with much difficulty, he released her, grabbing her arms and leaning back so that he could see her. Kagome's cheeks were flushed and her mouth was slightly opened. She had her hands against his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Her eyes were stark with desire, reflecting his own and pushing out all sane thought he had. He moved his face towards her, making her blink at the realization of what he was doing.

Kagome's breathing became quicker as her pulse leapt. He was going to kiss her. She didn't move, wanting this just as much as she was sure he did too. His eyes were hooded as he moved down, his lips so close to hers that she could feel the breath come out of his mouth and she stared into his eyes, her breath caught in her throat.

With a growl, the magic between them was broken. Kagome saw it in his eyes and felt his aura change immediately. He squeezed her arms in warning and began to growl, a different kind of growl this time, making her blink several times to get rid of the haze in her mind. Inuyasha's head whipped to the side and as he glared at the intruder. He was still aroused, and the demon in him was staking his claim on her, angered that he was interrupted. But what pushed his demon was the fact that he smelt another male close by just as he was about to kiss Kagome. And that brought out all his protective instincts, his demon leaping to the surface to protect what was his.

"Kagome!"

Kagome snapped out of it when she heard Kohaku's voice to the side of them. Inuyasha's hands gripped her tighter as she tried to move. When she looked at him in confusion, he was glaring daggers at Kohaku but something was different. His aura changed and she recognized it from the night before. She saw on his cheek a purple mark began to form from under his long bangs on the sides of his face, stretching out across his cheek like a thick lightning bolt. Kagome's heart raced as she had a flash back of the inu-taiyoukai that killed her parents. _'No! Inuyasha is not him!'_ she reminded herself. She remembered that the inu-taiyoukai had two purple marks on each cheek, not one. Kagome knew this was his demon coming to the surface.

"Inuyasha," she said softly, ignoring Kohaku for a minute. She needed to get his demon under control before he attacked Kohaku and she would have to choose between the two. The hanyou, however, ignored her, his growls getting louder as Kohaku withdrew his wakizashi at his waist and bared the blade at him. Kagome turned to catch Kohaku's eyes and she sent him a warning look, shaking her head. She watched his surprise, his body frozen, not really sure what to do.

She took Kohaku's distraction to turn her attention back to Inuyasha. She reached up and grabbed both sides of his face with her hands, turning his head so that he now looked at her. His eyes were still gold but his cheeks both had a purple mark on them.

"Inuyasha, please… you need to relax." She felt his jaw tense, but his growls quieted as he focused on her. She searched his eyes, looking for the sanity in him, willing him to calm down. "Come back to me," she said softly, knowing that if she didn't get control of his demon, like last night, something bad would happen. She watched as his markings went away and his grip on her loosened until he blinked as if he never knew what he was doing. He dropped his hands away from her but she wouldn't let go of his face.

Kagome smiled, running her thumbs along his face. "You really need to have a talk with your demon," she joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

It worked a little. Inuyasha smirked and moved back, pushing his hair behind him as he sat tall and regarded the demon slayer near the shrine house regarding them passively. "It's not that simple."

Kagome let her hands fall as she took in his words. With a sigh, she stood up facing her friend. "Kohaku… was there something you needed?" she asked, wondering why he was here.

Kohaku waited a heartbeat, weighing the situation. Kagome didn't seem threatened by this hanyou, obviously since he walked in on them so close together. To him, it looked like the hanyou was having his way with her. That's why he got so upset and drew his blade, preparing to strike the half-demon down. And then he noticed how he gripped Kagome harder, making him furious that he would touch Kagome like that. But now, somehow the hanyou was back to himself. Kagome had somehow calmed him down and the atmosphere around them wasn't so threatening anymore. What was even stranger was how calm Kagome was around him right now. Kohaku shook his head, not really sure what to do now.

"No." He looked at her, taking in her frown, and then sheathed his wakizashi. "Sango wanted me to check on you. She's busy tending to her Hiraikotsu and was worried about you." Kohaku then looked to the hanyou who was staring at him, his face stoic but his eyes told a different story.

Inuyasha stood up, gaining the boy's full attention, and he smirked. _'This boy is really starting to push me.'_ He didn't know what it was about this boy, but the way he cared for Kagome really ticked him off.

Kagome glanced behind her, noticing Inuyasha stood right behind her, his arms crossed in his haori sleeves and his eyes focused on Kohaku. He didn't say a word, but his face was stoic. She frowned, turning back to Kohaku.

"Kohaku… maybe we can talk tomorrow? It's been a long day," she said, hoping he got the hint to leave. She didn't want him or Inuyasha to get in an altercation now, not after what just happened between her and Inuyasha.

Kohaku regarded Inuyasha steadily, testing the hanyou. He didn't want to leave Kagome here with the demon, even though he didn't know how long they were here together before he got here. Kohaku just worried for her and he didn't trust this demon at all.

"Kohaku, please. I'll be okay." He looked to her and then sighed, his body relaxing a little. He still wasn't comfortable with leaving, but if that's what she wanted, he would give her that.

"Good night, Kagome-san," he said formally, turning on his heel and heading back around the shrine towards the stairs.

Kagome watched as Kohaku left, inwardly sighing that things didn't escalate. She closed her eyes, letting out her breath. _'What a day…'_ she thought. With that, she turned around and noticed Inuyasha staring down at her, an intense look in his eyes.

"What?" she asked, wondering what got him so worked up now that she got Kohaku to leave.

"Who is that kid?" he asked, judging her reaction.

"Kohaku-san. He's like my older brother," she said fondly with a smile. "Kohaku is actually Sango's brother…"

"That's what I figured out today," he interrupted, still trying to figure out the relationship between the two of them. He was uncomfortable with this feeling that he had when Kohaku came and pretended to save Kagome from the big bad hanyou. "Does he have feelings for you?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Does he have feelings for you?" he repeated, still waiting.

Kagome chuckled and turned around with a shake of her head, walking towards the shrine going along back way, heading to her room. She was tired and didn't want to deal with anyone right now, especially not a jealous hanyou. "Yeah… probably as his sister. We are all pretty close. We grew up together and protected each other since we were small." She couldn't believe she was explaining her situation with Kohaku to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was on Kagome's heels, his arms still crossed, looking at the back of her head. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yes. I care for him. I told you… we grew up together and I see him as my brother when I didn't have any siblings of my own blood."

"So you care for him?"

Kagome turned around quickly and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him. It stopped Inuyasha in his tracks as he noticed the fire in her eyes.

"I love Kohaku as a _brother_! I care for him as a _brother_. What's your problem?" she asked, raising her voice a little too loud that it echoed around them. _'Errr… why do I even care if he's jealous or not? It's not like…'_ she thought, her cheeks turning pink at how angry she was at a complete stranger's jealousy.

Inuyasha took in the way she looked now, all hot-headed and tempered, and he shook his head, chuckling. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked him, recovering with a glare.

"Nothing…" he said, noticing how her eyes softened and she sighed. "Just thought I'd ask."

"Sure…" she said sarcastically, turning around and walking again. He followed her, not wanting to leave just yet. Inuyasha remained quiet, listening to the sounds her feet made against the stone and the way she breathed. He could tell she was still mad, but he didn't know what came over him when he had caught Kohaku's scent. It was as if all his protective instincts overcame him and he was going to defend what was his.

' _What?'_ Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes going wide as he stared at the ground. _'Mine? Kagome isn't mine…'_ he thought, wondering what overcame him to think that. Whatever reason, his demon definitely thinks that Kagome belongs to him. But they just met last night! He knows nothing about the miko and she like hell knows nothing about him. Besides, she was a miko! A miko.

Kagome stopped when she didn't hear Inuyasha's footsteps behind her. She turned around and noticed him staring off into space, a shocked look on his face. "Inuyasha," she called, "Are you okay?"

He snapped out of it and looked at her, walking towards her and forgetting about his dilemma. "Yeah," he said. The two of them walked towards the room they were in together this morning. They rounded the corner and he followed her up the stairs, watching her open the shoji and walking in. He followed, noticing how everything was the same as when he came here a couple of hours ago looking for her. Kagome's scent was everywhere in this room.

"This is my room," she informed him, as if answering his earlier thought. Inuyasha looked at the back of her head as Kagome walked over to the side of the wall where there were two piles of clothes, one with her miko robes and one with a blue kimono. The room was completely empty and illuminated by two lanterns, each hanging on a wooden pole at the corners of diagonally opposite sides of the room. She grabbed the kimono pile and stood, turning around to regard him, her cheeks flushing.

"I need to take a bath." _'Oh…'_ he thought with a smile. Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and rubbed his chin.

"Well…" he said with a mischievous smile, his eyes sparkling. Kagome gasped and glared at him, causing him to laugh out loud. The tension between them suddenly evaporated.

"Uh…" Kagome said, unsure of what to say, listening to his laugh. She smiled, his laughter contagious and she didn't know what they were laughing about but she enjoyed his humor. _'Oh… he's teasing me!'_ she thought, wondering how their conversations got to be so… casual.

Inuyasha composed himself and cleared his throat. Kagome walked up towards him, holding her kimono tight against her chest, her head down. "Will you… will you be here when I get back?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha tilted his head with a smile, reaching down to grab her chin so he could look in her eyes. "I'll be here," he promised. He watched her smile and was inwardly glad that she wanted him to stay and loved how happy she was to know that he would be waiting here.

Kagome nodded her head and left, heading out into the back of the shrine to the forest where she had her personal onsen. Only her maidens knew about the onsen because the forest around the shrine was off limits to the public. It was considered sacred land and going in them would ruin the serenity of the shrine and would defile its purity. Kagome was the priestess of this shrine and she was what made this shrine sacred. She made her way into forest, going along a small beaten path. The forest was dark, preventing the moonlight from shining through. She knew this path like the back of her hand. She knew where the roots of the trees were and she knew when to take a short turn. It wasn't a long walk before the trees opened up into a small clearing, allowing the moonlight to shine again on the land. There was a small onsen in the middle of the grassy area, littered with a few boulders at the edge of the onsen for her to leave her clothes. Steam rose from the water, happily inviting her in.

Kagome quickly undressed, untying her hair and dropping her hair-tie on her miko robe. She put her hair up in a bun and stepped into the warm water. It was just the right temperature for her to relax her tired muscles. It was a shallow onsen too, deep enough for her to stand and up and have the water line just above her chest. The center of the onsen though was a little deeper if she wanted to walk in and submerge herself.

Her thoughts wandered, thinking of the half-demon that waited for her in her room. She didn't know what she was doing, why she wanted him to stay. She never wanted anyone to be by her side, not even Sango or Kohaku. She always feared for their lives especially when they fought a demon and she would've preferred if they never put their lives in danger for her. But Inuyasha… she wanted to be with him. She wanted him by her side always. She blushed, thinking about how close they were earlier and how he made her feel. The warm water against her skin didn't help the fire that he had built in her earlier, bringing it back to life when she thought of Inuyasha's lips. He did something to her, making her feel beautiful. Cherished.

She smiled to herself, her eyes hooded as she walked over to the side of the onsen. Is this what she wanted? Someone, anyone, to look at her like she was a normal human woman and to desire her? She saw what love did to people. The villagers fell in love with each other all the time, as some of them chose to reside here because they fell in love. She saw what love looked like on a woman's face, the way she would blush and giggle, and on a man's face when he would look at his woman with adoration and desire. Sometimes she wished she had that for herself and sometimes reality crept in. And now… someone was giving that to her. Half-demon or not, Kagome didn't care what anyone thought. She knew that Kaede, Sango and Kohaku would not agree. The Kamis probably wouldn't either. She didn't even know if it was possible for her to be with Inuyasha because of her status.

Demons and humans mated all the time, creating half-demons like Inuyasha. So it was possible for her to be with him. _'Right?'_ But the thing she feared the most was for her secret. Kagome looked down at her chest, feeling safe that she was alone, and placed her hands over her heart. A bright light flashed under her palms until it subsided. She lifted her hands and looked down at the small ball of light beneath her skin, just over her heart. The Shikon no Tama.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

A baby's first cry broke through the air just as a bright light engulfed the hut, blinding the occupants inside for a brief moment. The child cried and cried until the light dimmed and everyone was able to see again, looking at the screaming pink baby. The light grew dimmer and eventually faded away inside the baby's chest.

"What was that?" Isao asked as Suzume panted besides him. He was bent protectively over her, giving her as much strength and encouragement as he could while she pushed their child out of her womb. But when the child emerged, that bright light startled all of them and they had to shield their eyes. Isao was blinded for a moment, stroking Suzume's hair, letting her know that he was right beside her even though she couldn't see him.

Kaede had the screaming baby in her arms, separating mother from child with her blade and whacking the girl's backside to make sure the child got all of the blood and birth out of her mouth. Kaede flipped the child over and cradled her in her arms, wrapping the white cloth around the child to dry it off. "I don't know. Takeo… was that…?"

Takeo came up beside Kaede as Suzume had allowed him to stay in the room and witness her birth. He would know what to do if something should go wrong. Takeo reached for the child and Kaede handed the girl over to him, who was now settling down, pacifying for the moment. Her face was scrunched from the intensity of her cries. She had all ten fingers and all ten toes as he opened the cloth to examine her physically. But of course, what they all wanted to know was the light that blinded the entire house.

"That was the Shikon no Tama," Takeo said, confirming Kaede's suspicions. Kaede gasped, making Isao and Suzume look between the two of them.

"What does that mean?" Isao asked, worried for his child's safety. "Where did it go?" Suzume laid waiting, too tired to speak, but wanting to hold her baby.

Takeo looked down at them with a sad smile. "You have a beautiful baby girl," he said, handing the girl down to her mother. Suzume reached out eagerly and grabbed her daughter gingerly, amazed at what she and Isao had created. For a moment, she relished in the fact that she just gave birth and had a beautiful, healthy baby girl in her arms.

"I will tell you the legend of the Shikon no Tama," Takeo started. "It is said that long ago, a priestess was the guardian of an ancient and powerful sword. She lived in a village of demon slayers and was one of the protectors of the village. Many demons came to their village, seeking out this sword's power, but none proved strong enough. The priestess and her allies cut down any demon that would try to use the sword for their own selfish desires." Takeo sighed, moving to sit next to Suzume's left as Kaede continued to clean up the aftermath of birth. He seemed weary all of a sudden but continued on. "Everyone wanted this sword because of the power it gave to its wielder. The power to open the Underworld and become the leader of an army of dead soldiers. The priestess was charged to make sure no one ever laid a hand on the sword and used it for their personal gain." Kaede dressed and covered Suzume back up, now focusing her attention on Takeo's voice. She moved to sit next to Isao, looking over Suzume's body at Takeo. She had heard this legend before, though not many knew of it, and she knew of the jewel.

"A man came into the village, a human, and he eventually won the heart of the miko. But he was an evil man who had teamed up with a demon that promised to give him the power to wield the sword and take it from the miko. Both of them, human and demon, were filled with their own selfish desires to take the sword for their own and had a plan to, in the end, kill the other once they had the sword. The human was to make the miko fall in love with him so that she would let her guard down, and then kill her. One night, after making love, the man stole the ancient sword and plunged it straight into her chest while she slept. The miko woke, heartbroken and dying, as the man stood over her, an evil smile on his face as the demon materialized next to him and tried to take the sword from her body. Both were now fighting each other for the sword. The miko cried as the betrayal from the man filled her with hatred. Using her last ounce of strength, she cursed the man and the demon, binding them together forever in a drop of her tear that became a small jewel. She made sure that they would forever be fighting each other, an ironic twist of fate. But because of her hatred, her curse backfired and she was trapped in the jewel too, forever to join the evil-hearted man and demon."

Isao listened, gazing down at his daughter in Suzume's arms. The child was quiet, only making little suckling noises with her tongue. He gazed up to see Takeo with his head in his hands.

"A heart filled with evil will bring evil upon oneself."

"Takeo…" Suzume called, making the man bring his head up. "What about our daughter? Is this thing going to make her evil?" she asked, now worried on what the jewel will do to her.

Takeo smiled reassuringly and shook his head. "It is said when the three souls were bound together, they created the Shikon no Tama. A jewel that was created from evil has the power to do evil. But when the miko realized that she brought her fate upon herself, she cried and sent out her blessing for a pure heart before she was sucked into the jewel. Her wish for a pure heart is the balance to the evil of the jewel." Takeo looked down at the child as she started to squirm and make noises. "I believe that your daughter is the pure heart that the miko prayed for. The jewel is within her chest, right over her heart, where the miko would want her pure heart to influence the jewel. It's up to your daughter whether or not she will use its power for good or for evil."

Suzume was confused, shaking her head in disbelief. "You want her to make the decision? She's just a child!"

Takeo nodded his head, looking at her seriously. "That's why I sealed her powers when you allowed me to." Isao nodded his head, remembering what happened days ago.

"No one knows what happened to the jewel or the sword after it was created. It's said that the miko's servant came running in to see the final events unfold and there was a flash of light. The jewel was suspended in the air and then just disappeared. The miko's body dissolved into ashes and as it did, the ancient sword vanished. No one knows the whereabouts of the sword now. But since the jewel has appeared, it's only safe to assume that the sword has appeared as well."

"What does it mean for Kagome?" Isao asked, wanting to know what his daughter had to do with this legend. She couldn't be the miko's reincarnation, could she? "Is that why you asked Suzume of her family lineage?" he asked, piecing it together.

Takeo nodded his head, looking at him. "I can't tell you for sure if your family is the descendants of the miko. But what I can tell you is the legend of the jewel. The Shikon no Tama will return within a pure heart. Whoever is in possession of that pure heart can use the jewel's power to destroy the world or protect it, whatever they desire."

Suzume and Isao both looked at each other with fear. Their daughter, just minutes born, was burdened with this powerful jewel that, if got in the wrong hands, would be used to destroy the world. Suzume cried, clutching her daughter against her chest, fear for her daughter overcoming her.

"Kagome…" Isao whispered in Suzume's ear, stroking her hair back. "Her name will be Kagome."

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Kagome could still remember her mother and father telling her of the legend, the curse that she bore. When she was two years old, the seal that Takeo had place on the jewel broke and Kagome woke screaming in the night, saying she saw demons grabbing at her in her dreams. Every night she had nightmares, and every night they would have to comfort her. Some days she would be sitting and would have flashes before her eyes of things happening, maybe seeing a village burning or a demon attacking unsuspecting travelers on the road. She told her parents about it but they just dismissed her, thinking it was her imagination as a child. But one day one of her imaginations came true. She had told her parents that their village would be attacked by a water demon, and later on that day it was. Her parents took her to Takeo and told them all that happened, making Kagome replay every event that happened in her dream, only to realize that all those things happened in reality. They lost two lives, the same people she saw in her dream, and the exact same houses and food carts that she dreamt were destroyed actually were.

Kagome sighed and started to sweat, her signal to get out of the onsen. She wiped her forehead and got out, wiping the water off her body with a long white cloth as a towel. She got dressed, getting into her rich blue kimono and tying the yellow obi closed, reaching up to let her hair fall out of her bun. Bending to pick up her miko robe, she made her way back down the trail to the shrine.

Her thoughts wandered, as Kagome remembered how her parents got really protective of her after that day. They wouldn't let anyone see her, only Sango and Kohaku since they were her best friends. The villagers weren't allowed to see her and Takeo had to have a talk with them to ease their worries. After that, her parents warned her of her newfound powers and tried to guide her as best they could. But not even they could imagine what she was able to do. They warned her to never tell anyone about her powers, especially a stranger. No one could be trusted with her secret as both humans and demons would want the power of the Shikon no Tama for themselves.

Back on the shrine grounds, Kagome made her way to her room. She noticed the shoji was still open and walked in, seeing Inuyasha leaning his back against the wall to her right, his arms crossed under his haori. His eyes were closed and his face looked serene, making her think he fell asleep. She also noticed that his sword wasn't on his hip, making her wonder where he put it since she had noticed earlier how much he relaxed when he got his sword back from Kaede. But she smiled, relieved that he was here and kept his promise. She turned to shut the shoji and noticed next to her bow and arrows was his sword. They both were unarmed and defenseless.

Kagome turned around to look at him and gasped, seeing his golden eyes watching her. She blinked, frozen in her spot. _'What do you do now, Kagome?'_ she thought. She wanted him to stay and so she needed to grow up and get a grip. It's not like they were going to do anything. She turned her eyes from him and flushed, the memory from earlier coming back to her. Not to mention the fact that her body was still heated and soft from her bath. She kept her miko robes against her chest and walked over to place them at the shoji opposite Inuyasha. This door led to the _haiden_ and tomorrow Asami would come to collect her dirty clothes for wash. Turning around, she noticed he was still staring at her, his face giving nothing away. She frowned, looking at him shyly, and moved to her futon in the middle of the room.

"Do you live nearby?" she asked, not knowing what else to talk about. The silence was deafening. She got to her knees and waited, watching as he watched every move she took.

"No."

Kagome nodded, wetting her lips and fiddling with her fingers on her lap. "Where do you live?"

"Nowhere."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "You must have somewhere you live?"

He shook his head, his eyes serious. "I don't sleep in one place too long. I move around a lot. Sometimes I just find a place in the forest somewhere and sleep there. Then, I keep moving. I try not to stay in one place for too long."

"Why?" she asked, her voice sad. That sounded like a terrible life, moving around for years, not settling in one spot. _'How sad…'_

Inuyasha shrugged. "Never had a reason to."

Kagome regarded him steadily and decided to drop it, seeing as he wasn't going to open up any more about it. She sighed and lifted the blanket from the futon so she could get settled in, sitting on her futon with her blanket over her legs. "Do you sleep?" she asked, not meaning for it to come out sarcastically, but it did.

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow at her and she giggled. He smiled and moved, his clothes shuffling as he stood and walked over to her. Inuyasha got down on his knee, resting one arm on his left thigh as he used his right arm to reach up and run his knuckles along her cheek. Kagome immediately stopped and watched him, her eyes unreadable. He gazed into them, finding himself drowning in them, fast.

Kagome felt her heart beating fast again, all her courage disintegrating now that he was so close. Her skin tingled all over and she felt his touch run through her. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, watching as his eyes grew hooded and he moved closer. He was just inches from her face and Kagome grew still, looking at his lips. She wanted to reach out and touch him, his hand now cupping her face. She moved her head into his palm, closing her eyes at the feeling of his skin. When she opened her eyes, his golden eyes were swirling with a yearning fire that she thought she would melt for him.

Suddenly, he released her, bringing his hand back. Kagome immediately felt his loss as he pulled away from her, standing up and moving back to the wall. "Go to bed."

Kagome blinked, watching him, unsure as to what just happened. She ran her right arm up and down her left arm, feeling the loss in warmth from him. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was rejected.

"Are you going to sleep too?" she asked, turning to look at him. Inuyasha turned and sat down, curling one leg towards him and the other propped up so he could rest one arm on it. When he looked up, she turned and avoided his eyes.

"No. I usually don't sleep well… especially in a place I don't know," he pointed out.

"I see." She wondered if it was something she said or did. But Kagome tried not to let it affect her. She went to her back, lying on her right side so she faced away from him, pulling the blanket over her for protection. She didn't want to see him, not now. She was hurt that he just left her like that and confused as to what just happened. She sighed and tried her best to fall asleep knowing he was watching her.

The room was still bathed in a soft light by the dimmed lanterns. Inuyasha watched Kagome, looking at her from the top of her head down to her feet that were hidden from his eyes. Her blue kimono peaked out from the blanket on her shoulder. He could see her figure even under the blanket, his eyes wandering down the dip in her waist to the rise in her hips. He listened to the beat of her heart, noticing how it began to slow after some time. _'She's restless,'_ he's thought, waiting for the slowing of her heart to signal that she was finally asleep. Inuyasha sighed and got up. He walked over to one lantern, lifting the lid to blow out the flame, then went across the room and did the same to the other. He was quiet, not wanting to wake her so he could think. He needed space from her, or maybe just space from her eyes and mouth. Now was a perfect time to think. He still wanted to be around her, her scent did something to him that he couldn't understand. He had never been this comfortable around anyone his entire life. Ever since his mother died, his life was changed and he became the man that he was today.

Walking over, deep in thought, Inuyasha moved to sit cross-legged in front of Kagome, looking at her face in peaceful sleep. He blinked, his brow creasing as he tried to answer some questions. _'What is it about her that I just can't shake off?'_ This troubled him since last night. She amazed him. She was a fighter. The way she fought on the battle field last night, riding in on her horse and shooting that rock demon with her arrow. He thought she was the most beautiful human he had ever seen, her face determined and fearless, her hair whipping behind her in the wind. It looked like she was born for battle and charged at the demon, not recognizing his presence as he lay on the ground, his body numb from when the demon threw him and the kid to the ground.

' _She's beautiful…'_ he thought, gazing down at her in sleep. He missed her eyes, now hidden from him. He remembered the way her brown eyes looked at him last night, reflecting the moonlight. The moon brought out a deep brown hue and he wondered how the sun would illuminate her brown eyes. Inuyasha sighed, closing his eyes as he stood and went back to his spot against the wall. Her physical appearance was not the only thing that drew him to her. Sliding his back down, he crossed his legs and crossed his arms, unable to relax with his wandering thoughts.

His mother, Izayoi, was a very beautiful woman. She lived in a village far from here where she was the only daughter in the family, holding a lot of burden to uphold their prestigious family name. Izayoi had many suitors as her beauty and family name caught the eyes of men and demon alike. Then one day, she had met his father, Inutaisho, and she fell for him instantly. His father had told him once that it was love at first sight. _'"You will know, son, when you find your mate. Your demon will know before your human side will. For your mother and I, it was love at first sight. I didn't have to have my demon tell me that she was the one. I knew when I first saw her… when I first took in her scent."'_

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the memory and he gazed down at Kagome's body. Is that what this is? His heart began to pound, racing at the realization of what he discovered. _'She's… she's my mate?'_ He didn't have to wonder if he was physically attracted to her. His body stirred to life at her scent, his nose rubbing against her skin, her hands on his chest. But what did that have to do with her being his mate?

'" _Inuyasha… don't be hasty when finding a woman. A woman can either be just a tool for our body or a lifeline for our soul."'_ When he had reached of age, he remembered his father telling him this, warning about the dangers of sex and what it can reproduce. He knew what his father meant by a tool. He had had his share of women over the centuries, many throwing themselves at him because of his golden eyes or his silver hair. They all wanted him physically, and because he was a demon and could give a damn about them, he took them, most of the time a little too rough. Though they never fought him off, he saw in their eyes as he plunged into them that they were a little afraid of him. He would sometimes harm them and they would cry out, but never could get away from his demanding body as he took what he needed from them. That's all they were: a tool for his body's needs.

Inu-hanyou can only impregnate their mates because of their mixed blood. There is a chemical that can only be released in his blood when the blood of his mate's would mix with his. This chemical would trigger his fertilization, giving him the ability to create offspring. It was a mating ritual that only had to be done once, but once he found his mate, her blood would forever change his and he would be able to impregnate her. And only her. His father had told him this, yet he never told him why it was so. Inuyasha figured it was the Kami's way of preventing weak hanyous from overpopulating the world with their mixed-blood. _'Pathetic.'_

Over his centuries of living he never understood what his father meant by a woman being his 'lifeline'. Until now. Until this woman came into his life and threatened to kill him. Last night was the first time he caught her scent and when he did, the blood pounding in his ears and the need to kill suddenly stopped. His demon was instantly calm. And then again tonight in the garden, when he drew her into his lungs, it was like a warmth spread through his body and he felt so relaxed. He felt at peace. Kagome was his balm, his lifeline.

Inuyasha blinked, his eyes watching the back of her in the darkness. He could see her clearly, the way her body rose and fell with each breath, her dark hair fanning out around her head. He couldn't believe he was falling for a priestess. He smirked at the irony and closed his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep here even if he tried. And his mind still wandered at the irony of it all.


End file.
